Toxin
by screwlove.screwlife
Summary: Mind of a Decepticon, spark of an Autobot. A failed experiment. But when she is their only hope, can they learn to trust this poisonous femme? (First story on FF. Evar. Unbeta'd. OC.) Set Post RotF - Pre DotM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

It had been a quiet evening in Montgomery Elementary school, students had fled the premises for the weekend, faculty had retired home, as the principal ran his final rounds through the school.

Whistling a quiet tune, he made sure the door were locked tightly behind him before picking up his brief case and turning to leave. A streak of light caused him to look, gaping as he watched the meteor grow brighter – _and closer._

In a fiery explosion, the gymnasium and half the school went up in flames as the shock wave sent the debris flying. The man screamed as he was sent flying, landing further away in the sandbox. As the man's vision went black, the crack of the stasis pod was heard over the rumble of the fire.

_**000**_

The crick crack of branches snapping sounded through the forest, the flames of the impact licking at the horizon. The metal footsteps sounded through the forest, being muffled to the outside world.

Moonlight that slipped through the cracks of the foliage glinted off the metallic being. Their glowing optics scanned the forest around them, before deeming it safe enough for the time being.

Crouching down, they began searching over a fairly outdated network called the 'internet'. Silence hung heavily, as the figure's form began to shit and form, folding down into a black vehicle that easily blended with the shadows.

The engine revved loudly, before taking off through the forest – disappearing under the moonlight.

_**000**_

It had been a rather quiet day in the Lennox household after Will and Ironhide had ran into town for a few things, as Sarah swept off the porch as Annabelle coloured in her colouring book. Giving a small smile at a job well done, she turned to put away the broom in the house.

Placing the broom in the hall closet, as she made her way to pour herself and Annabelle a glass of lemonade on this hot summer day. Humming as she placed the two glasses on a tray, before placing a bowl of cherries on it for a snack.

Still humming her merry tune, she returned to the porch and set down the tray. Noticing the abandoned colouring book and crayons, she called out. "Annie?" no sight of the blonde toddler, as Sarah began to panic. "Annabelle?! Annie? Where are you?!" she stepped off the porch, making her way around the house.

"Mommy! Come see!" her fast pace turned to a full blown run, as she turned the corner and stumbled to a stop. Her heart seemed to stop, as she gazed fearfully at her daughter sitting joyfully on the hood of a mysterious black vehicle.

"Annie!" she screamed, running forward and snatching the toddler off the vehicle and stumbling back a few steps. "Forgive me for frightening you over the welfare of your offspring. I mean no harm." the radio crackled to life, as the calm and smooth female voice rung through it.

Sarah's eyes widened, as her eyes landed on the familiar silver symbol on the front of the hood; the Autobots' symbol. "You are Sarah Lennox; wife of Captain William Lennox, mother of Annabelle Lennox?" the female voice asked, in that same calm tone.

"Y-Yes." Sarah managed to stutter, still in shock. "Will the Captain and his Guardian return anytime soon?" the voice asked, as Sarah nodded slowly. "I can get him for you, just.. stay here." the woman said, taking the toddler and rushing back to the house.

"Go play in your room, alright Annie?" she placed the little girl on her feet, as she rushed to the kitchen. Grabbing the phone and dialling, as she anxiously waited for her husband to pick up.

"Hello?" his voice sounded after the first two rings. "There is a bot in our yard, Will! She just showed up! And Annie was with her! Annabelle was climbing on her like a jungle gym!-" "You're saying there's a bot in the yard?" "Yes!" she cried.

"Friendly?" he asked in that stern military tone. "Seemingly so-" "Ironhide and I will be there soon, just stay calm and in the house." he said. "Okay." she said in a small voice.

She was left anxiously waiting, glancing through a crack in the curtains at the black vehicle in the yard. It looked like some sort of Porsche, with custom lime green stripes running along the sides and lime green accents.

It stayed perfectly still, or should she say _she_. The voice was feminine; calm, quiet, and composed, like it had been perfected after years of hiding emotion.

Sarah bit her nail nervously, fidgeting as she watched the driveway. Only when she saw Ironhide come roaring down the driveway, she flung open the door and ran out onto the porch.

She screamed as Ironhide transformed, running and leaping toward the Porsche. She was pulled into Will's chest, as he stroked her hair in a calming manner. A loud crash sounded, before Ironhide's yell of "Fragging glitch!" caused them to both look up.

Ironhide rubbed his jaw, as another robot stood next to him as they quietly rubbed their knuckles. "Be lucky it was only my fist." she warned quietly, as Sarah looked up in awe.

This was definitely a female robot. A slim humanoid figure barely reaching Ironhide's shoulder, her armour was black with green Cybertronian tattoos flaring down her sides. Wheeled feet, reminding Sarah immediately of a mischievous silver front liner – yet nothing about this Autobot even whispered immaturity.

Sarah could see her own reflection in that midnight black visor, the pale blonde woman staring back in fear and awe. "Are you done?" the femme asked, as Sarah flinched before nodding quickly. Ironhide took an uneasy step in front of his charges, as the femme kept her place.

"State your designation, femme." the warrior barked, as Will ushered Sarah into the house. "Designation Venom, Virus Specialist and Spy." the dark femme stated, just as Sarah closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

**_000_**

The murmur of human chatter filled the military plane, as Ironhide sat stiffly on his axles next to the deathly silent femme. Venom hadn't uttered a word since her arrival, and it made the weapons specialist antsy.

His trackers stayed pinpointed on her, as every visible soldier sat on edge around her. Venom wasn't a well liked femme on Cybertron during the war, her methods and strategy frowned upon by the Autobot cause.

He tensed as Venom shifted slightly, before going back to her still silence. It was creepy. The way she could sit so still, so silent. He had thought Jazz had been good at being silent, but this femme brought a new meaning to silence.

His intense watching of Venom made him jump when his charge spoke to him, as he jumped on his axles slightly. "What?" he asked, popping his door open for his charge to scramble in.

"I said, we're almost there." Will Lennox said, as he slumped tiredly in Ironhide's driver seat. Ironhide could feel the worry pouring off his charge in waves, as he did his best to comfort – in that gruff and manly way that only Ironhide could pull off.

"Worried about Sarah?" he grunted, as Will sighed tiredly. "She's a little shaken up, but otherwise she's okay. Annabelle wants to know who the black car was. And I'm freaking out about how she found them. If she can find them, does that mean the cons can too?" Will went quiet, as Ironhide mulled over his charge's worries.

"Venom was part of the Special Ops. Always has been. One of the top spies, right next to Mirage and Jazz. She's known for getting information out of the impossible. If she got it, the 'cons certainly won't." Ironhide gruffly stated, his memory banks piecing together what he knew of Venom.

Before he say another word, Will spoke up as he stepped out of Ironhide's vehicle mode. "We're here." And the conversation was through.

_**000**_

The GMC Topkick rolled off the carrier plane, the black custom Porsche Carrera GT silently following. Stopping a safe distance away, Ironhide transformed as he crossed his arms and awaited his Prime's arrival.

Venom also transformed, her black visor scanning over her surroundings as she kept her distance from Ironhide. The custom Peterbuilt semi approaching caused soldiers to lift their heads, watching as it and the emergency hummer pulled to a stop before the pair.

"Optimus Prime," Venom greets, a hand held over her spark as she bows slightly. "Greetings, Venom. I am thankful you have joined us on Earth." the Prime rumbles, as Venom straightens up. "It is my place under your command." she states, as Optimus nods slightly. "Come, there is much we have to discuss." he gestures for her to follow, as she trails along behind the Prime.

"Do you trust her?" Ratchet asks quietly, as the two are out of hearing distance. "No." Ironhide grunts, before turning and stomping off towards the firing range.

_**000**_

"The Allspark has been destroyed?" the question was quiet, like the rest of the femme. "Yes." he answered, as they continued down the halls of the base. "This is your quarters, Venom. I assume Ratchet wishes to see you in the med bay before the next breem." Optimus instructed, as Venom continued to stand silently.

"I will be sure not to fail you, my Prime." she stated, bowing once again before turning on her heel and heading towards the med bay. The Prime's bright gaze stayed glued to her back, watching as the stealthy femme disappear around the corner.

"What do you think of her?" he looked up to meet Ironhide's gaze, as the weapons specialist looked at him for an answer. "It matters not what I think, Ironhide. What does matter is that we see the best in Venom, not what has been spoken of her." The Prime left the weapons specialist once again to his thoughts, as he returned to his duties as a Prime.

Ironhide only sighed heavily through his nose, before stomping along towards his destination, the firing range – where he could blow stuff up without anyone would blink.

Unknown to either departing member, a black silhouette stood against the wall – listening to their fading footsteps. The blank mask seemed to crack for a moment, before forced back into play. Venom wasn't a traitor, at least that's what she told herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

**_000_**

Silence hung heavily in the med bay, as Ratchet rummaged through his toolbox of sorts – looking for the sealant. "When was your last booster shot?" the medic asked, as the femme on the berth continued to swing her pedes gently. "I don't remember." she answers, as his mind snaps at him; _there's a lot you don't remember._ His hand trembles for a moment, before setting down the tool and approaching her.

The dark visor reflects his image, as he hooks up cables to the side of her helm. She doesn't flinch as he uploads the boosters, sitting perfectly – and eerily – still on the berth. "Any pain? Discomfort?" he asks, as she shakes her head lightly.

It goes quiet once again, Ratchet tapping away on the wrist monitor he wore – as Venom sat quietly. "Where's the rest of your team?" she spoke up, as Ratchet glanced up to her suspiciously before answering.

"We have a squad undercover in Egypt, another in the Arctic, and the others should be around base." she nodded slightly, as he removed the cables and closing the panel that hid them.

"You pass your inspection. Don't strain that bad servo, you ripped something during your landing. I suggest getting some energon and an extended recharge period." he stated, as Venom stayed in place. He raised an optic ridge, before sighing and gesturing for her to leave.

She stood without a word, nodding in thanks towards him before leaving the med bay. The medic sighed slightly as the tension seemed to evaporate, before paranoia snapped back into place – sometimes he wondered how the others were taking to the possibility of Venom being a spy.

_**000**_

The light hearted atmosphere of the rec room showered down on the occupants of the room. "Royal Flush." the British soldier announced, as the other players groaned. "How do ya do it, man? It just ain't fair." Epps shook his head with a grin, as Graham claimed his wins – a pile of pretzels.

Graham shrugged as an answer, as Figs cursed in Spanish before sulking moodily. The roar of an engine caused them all to jump, and hearty laughter to escape the passing corvette. The vehicle transformed in front of them, crouching near them as he smirked.

"Winning again, Gray?" he asked with a smirk. "Don't act surprised, Sideswipe. Graham always kicks their asses." Maggie added as she passed by, as the silver blade wielder laughed. "High five, bro." he said, holding up a finger as Graham slapped it with his hand – both laughing.

Suddenly the silver mech flinched, hand clamping onto his chassis as his optics flickered. He stood up quickly, causing the soldiers to jump back. "Hey! What's wrong, Sides?!" Epps called up, as Sideswipe looked around the room.

Only to land on the back of a certain femme, standing quietly in the hallway – cradling her hand slightly to her chassis. She too was scanning around, before stopping and continuing to skate on. Sideswipe nearly called after her, only to realize he didn't know the newest bot's name.

"Sides?" Fig asked, as the front liner continued his thinking. "It's nothing, guys." he gave them a grin. "I'll see you guys around." And he wheeled off, off to hunt down some information on the newest recruit.

_**000**_

The sunlight streamed down like a light shower, gracing every creature under it's light with warmth. Two weeks had passed with boring serenity, as the bots seemed to accept the newcomer – _slightly._

Sitting in the door way of one of the storage units, the femme with the black visor sat in her silence. She listened to the soldiers run around on their tiny organic feet, the pitter patter joining the harmony of their chattering voices.

Life on this base was like a repeating song, the lyrics might differentiate but the tune is always the same. The beat is what keeps it on track, keeps the flow going. She's not sure whether she's happy that everything stays the same or not – _can she even be happy?_

She ponders it for a moment, but there is nothing that makes her happy. The most emotion she has felt is the restlessness of her spark when the silver front liner, Sideswipe, is near. _Speak of the Pit Hound.. _She stiffens, just as the corvette stingray goes speeding by – veering of course for a second before continuing down the track.

Her thoughts are interrupted when the roar of plane sounds, as the large carrier plane descends from the clouds – coming in for a smooth landing on the runway. Why does she feel like the base is about to become a bit more interesting?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

"Don't talk to me, Samuel." the teen's voice snapped. "What do you mean 'Don't talk to me, Samuel.' You shouldn't be talking to me!" the teenage boy argued. "I said don't talk to me." she says. "Look! I'm talking to you! I'm talking to you! You should be talking to me after bitching at me the entire week."

"I did not bitch at you!" her voice rises at the accusation. "Oh really? Then what would you call it?!" Sam retorted, as his girlfriend threw up her hands in irritation. "You're impossible!" she cried out, huffing and turning to walk away.

"I'm impossible?! You're the one who refused to-" "We are not talking about this anymore! Now leave me alone!" throwing down her arms, the ravenette stomped off into the base. "Fine!" Sam yelled, "Fine!" she yelled back.

"Holy shit, it's just like those soap operas Ratchet was watching." Mudflap said, as his green twin snickered. "You gotz dat right." he agreed. "Oh shut up you pieces of scrap metal!" Sam growled, before stomping off – leaving a distraught Bumblebee behind.

Only to be interrupted, "Hey Sam." Lennox greeted with a smile. "Shove it, Lennox!" he barked, before stomping off out of view. Blinking widely, he turned to watch Sam disappear into the base – before turning his gaze to the twins and Bumblebee.

"That. Was. **Awesome!**" Mudflap laughed, as he and Skids began to imitate and mock the young couple. Bumblebee only whirred sadly, as he made his way sadly to the base.

"Is human romance always this... volatile?" Will jumped, looking up towards the usually silent femme. An innocent question, as Will tried his best to come up with an answer that would satisfy her. "Uh.. they've been having.. a... rough time lately." he states, rubbing the back of his head slightly.

The glaring of Ironhide from across the tarmac burns through her armour, as Venom straightens up with a nod. "Thank you for the information, Colonel Lennox. Have a wonderful Megacycle." she nods to him, before turning and skating away – back to the sanctity of the hangar.

"Who waz zat?!" And Colonel Lennox wishes he could return with her, instead of dealing with the twins.

_**000**_

The irritation hung heavily in the air, the tension so thick Sideswipe could dice it with his blades. He leaned awkwardly against the wall, as he watched the scene before him.

Bumblebee sat awkwardly on the ground, either human on each side of him. Mikaela angrily flipped through her magazine, the rustle of the pages seemingly louder in the dead air. The heavy beat of music creeped from Sam's headphones, as he drowned his worries with the loud music.

And Bumblebee, _poor Bumblebee_ – sat there like a divider, scared to move for fear of his irritable charges my snap at him, or each other. The bot sat nervously, stiff and on edge – as he tried his very best to make up for what was not his fault. Sideswipe felt pity for his younger friend, but what could he really do? Make him ditch his charge and his mate?

A sudden restlessness in his spark, reminding him of the motion humans got when on a roller coaster. Like his spark was soaring, before tumbling back towards earth – in some terrifying glee. Clumsy footsteps echoed down the hall, as a familiar black femme appeared – with two shorter bots on her heels.

"Yo, Venom. You knows we kiddin, right bro?" Skids turned to his twin for support, "No, bro – I thought we was serious about she havin a fantastic aft." Mudflap stated, with a slightly miffed expression. "No, you idiot! We gots ta be a gentleman! Femmes dig dat." Skids said. "How's you supposed ta know? No femmes dig ya." Mudflap argued.

"Plenty of femmes love me-" "No dey don't." "Yeah-" "No." "Get over here ugly aft! Imma pound some sense into you!" And the green jumped the red, and Venom couldn't help but want to shoot them dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

The tension was thick, pulled tight like an elastic – and just like an elastic, it _snapped_."You know what, screw this. I'm leaving!" the teenage girl announced irritatedly, snatching up her magazines and moving to leave.

Sam stayed quiet, as he continued to sulk and curl up against his guardian's leg. The bite of sorrow at her heart nearly caused her to stop and look back to see if he cared at all – but she was too pissed of right now.

Soldiers seemed to clear a path for the emotional teen – as she made her way down the halls, with her armful of magazines. Thoughts ran ragged in her mind, but her anger drove her forward – farther away from him.

The clap of her flip flops hitting with the ground only increased her irritation. She was mad, mad at Sam, mad at the soldiers that got in her way, mad at the world, mad at herself. Stomping her way through the crowds of soldiers, she let her feet carry her away from the noise.

She picked a random storage unit, a large warehouse that was filled with random boxes – things piled high and sitting on high shelves. Walking deeper into it, she plopped down near the middle – dropping her magazines beside her as she practically ripped one open.

Yet she didn't notice the light glint off the black visor farther in the back.

_**000**_

Venom hadn't expected the human sized door to the warehouse to open, she didn't expect the human female called Mikaela Banes to come stomping in, and sure as pit didn't expect the female to plop down on the ground in her view.

She sat quietly, as the human female angrily flipped through her literature. What was she supposed to do? Speak to the human? Maybe just leave her to herself. Maybe give her space. Comfort her? Moments like this were avoided for a reason.

An angry growl caused the femme to focus on the female, only to blink as a magazine was thrown – skidding to a stop a foot away from her. The female was obviously distressed emotionally, yet what could a femme with no emotions do to help?

_**000**_

Mikaela let herself chuck the magazine as hard as she could, before burying her face in her arms as sobs escaped her throat. She was angry, she was sad, she was just so _tired of this_. This cycle, a fight with Sam, another crying session before one would apologize and _try_ to go back to what was their normal.

It wasn't healthy. She could feel herself tiring with every effort to make it better, to try again and again to somehow repair the broken. She loved Sam, she would always love Sam – but somehow this love felt different.

Her heart didn't feel like it would burst out of her chest at a 180° angle whenever she saw him. Her lips didn't magically pull back into that lovely smile – her eyes didn't illuminate when he came into view. Had she fallen out of love with Sam? Was it really the truth?

Was she all to blame? Did she not try hard enough? Was her all not enough to hold them together. But a relationship took the effort of two people, didn't it? Her anger would bubble up again, at the thought of him.

Sam wasn't giving his all. He had left her for college, and expected her to give up her entire life just for him. He hadn't called to check up on her. Text her everyday like he promised. Visited on weekends like he said. Sam wasn't giving his all, so why should she?

Because she loved him. She despised ever falling in love with Sam, before immediately regretting it – he was her first love. She wouldn't ever regret getting in that car with him years ago.

Frustrated sobs choke her, as she gulps for air between the loud outbursts of tears. Emotions had strangled her composure and ripped it to pieces, and she was now lost in a sea of tears.

Only to be knocked out of it by the thunder of a magazine hitting the floor. She looked up, sniffling and wiping at her eyes as she stared at the magazine sitting before her. Her gaze landing on a large pair of wheeled feet, up the metallic legs, following the trail of green tattoos – and meeting that emotionless gaze.

Her teary blue eyes could make out how awkwardly the newest bot stood, her visor dimly lit as she stood before her. "Your magazine." the silent femme states, nodding towards the item placed before Mikaela.

"...Th-thanks.." she mutters, as she tries to fix her runny makeup the best she could. The femme seems to hesitate a moment, before finally asking an innocent question. "Are you alright?" a stupid question, of course.

She breathes heavily before choking on tears. "N-No! I'm not okay, I'm not alright! I can't- I just.." sobs escape her exhausted body, as the femme seems to flinch. Lost in her tears, she nearly jumps as something warm slips around her back.

Knelt down next to her, in all her silent grace – Venom gently placed her hand on Mikaela's back, giving her comfort in silence. "It will be alright."

* * *

**I gotta say, thank you so much the views, faves, watches, and for the reviews. Wow, I didn't ever think I could accomplish a story people would want to read. And it's all thanks to you, for keeping me going and making me enjoy writing so much. Thank you so much! So don't hesitate to send me a message, review my story, or even voice a complaint. I check my Fanfiction account almost daily, so I won't miss it! Thanks once again for being such amazing people,**

**Lots of Love, Lyn**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**_

* * *

_**000**_

The comfortable silence lapped at her body, like a cool body of water soothing her metal being. The soft breathing, the rise and fall of a chest, the warmth heating her metal chassis. Raven locks billowed around the sleeping girl's head, lighter than midnight black finish she laid upon.

Venom lay still, her hand gently resting over the human female's back – shielding her from the cold of the warehouse. Some bots would curl away in disgust at having an organic in contact with them, some wouldn't care, and some were used to it. _Venom wasn't_.

She didn't know what to make of this fragile human girl, with tears stains running down her cheek, and soft breaths escaping her rosy lips. Venom couldn't help but watch, as with each soft breath her chest rose and fell, her lungs expanding and contracting with the passage of air.

She couldn't help but gaze over the girl, with her midnight locks that almost matched Venom's black finish – and her obviously ragged emotional state. Venom wasn't sure how to handle situations like this, so she let instinct overrule everything else.

She had easily scooped up the sobbing girl, cradling her like a sparkling against her chassis. Instinct drove her to do it, and instinct had carried it out. Now she lay with the overtired Mikaela Banes sleeping away on her chassis, and an overworking processor. Instinct brought her this far, it would have to pull her through.

_**000**_

"Mikaela, listen.. I'm sorry, I just.. I just... I don't know.. Please come out.." Mikaela Banes sighed quietly, before pulling the blanket over her head. "Mikaela.." _Why wouldn't he leave already? _Soon his footsteps sounded, before fading away into nothing as he left.

A miserable groan escape her lips, as she reached underneath her bed for her magazines – only for her fingertips to graze against the hard floor. She frowned, leaning over the edge of the bed to look for them.

No magazines sat there, as she sat up to ponder their location. Then recalling their location – in the warehouse, with Venom. She became still as she thought of the silent femme, who had held her through the night and comforted her.

Mikaela hadn't known the femme well, she _still_ didn't know her well. But that hadn't stopped her at all from feeling safe in the femme's arms, as she let herself cry herself out on the metal chest of Venom.

She felt embarrassment bubble up in her chest, as she thought of how Venom must have thought – comforting a snivelling and slimy organic. She couldn't help but feel ashamed at her lack of composure, she had broken down like a little girl who had skinned her knee.

She owed Venom something, she knew that – but what could she do in return that meant as much as Venom had done?

_**000**_

Military chatter clogged her audio receptors, as she lined up her sights on the target. Her digit gripped the trigger, as she prepared to unleash a bullet on the unsuspecting target. Seconds, calculations, angles, and wind force went through her processor – before she made her move.

Only to immediately rear back at the sensation in her spark, throwing off her shot and completely missing. Releasing a frustrated sigh, she turned her gaze around to see the silver front liner nearly wipe out on the track.

This was stupid. She didn't understand why her spark reacted this way. It was so _infuriating_. Not knowing why her body reacted the way it did, making her stiffen and energon tingle uncomfortably.

What was this sensation? This weird feeling in her spark? Her metallic lips pulled down at the corners for a few moments, turning her gaze back to the target range once again – lining up her rifle with the target and preparing to release some tension on it.

Only to stiffen as an engine roared, approaching her from behind – as she turned her gaze. The transformation of the silver corvette made her tingle, until the warrior stood before her – his body language portraying his nervousness.

"Sideswipe," she greets, turning her body to face him fully – her rifle slipping over her shoulder and magnetizing to her back. "Hey, Venom." his tone casual, with that under bite of hesitation. "Is there something you need?" her tone isn't rude, it's a composed and polite question.

"No, uh.. I was just, you know.. wondering..." he trails off, thinking desperately for an answer. "Have you seen the beach yet?" it's quick, his expression slightly embarrassed – a new expression for the cocky bot.

Her visor brightens slightly in surprise, her stoic mask breaking for a few seconds. "No... I haven't.. In all honesty, I haven't seen much of the island." she answers, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

Her icy composure is melting around him, and it's starting to worry her. What's wrong with her? Why does she feel this around _him_? His expression brightens, that familiar grins touching those metallic lips – pulling back to reveal his dentas underneath. "I'm a pretty good tour guide." he states, as she nods. "Then I expect a _pretty good_ tour."

* * *

**Well, I've decided now that I should probably reply to your reviews, eh? Since you guys are so amazing, I at least owe you that. Starting now, with the reviews from Chapter 5.**

_**RaindropSundae: **_**Thank you so much, Haiden. I'll keep it up :P**

_**BeautifulNightMare95:**_**It was probably uncomfortable for Venom, being pushed into a situation she didn't know how to handle.**

_**Shades-Soul: **_**First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I hope this satisfies your need for Ven/Sides. It's kinda slow, but most relationships start out that way don't they? Especially with a bot like Venom in the relationship.**

_**American-agent12: **_**Thank you! Was this update soon enough? ;)**

**Until next time, Lyn :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

Water caressed the sandy beach, pulling grains out with them – before carrying them back to shore. A repetitive cycle, so calm in a way. She stood along side the silver front liner, her visor scanning her surroundings – trying to see them all, memorize them all, and never forget them.

Earth's beauty surrounded her, embraced her with it's gentle breezes, fresh scents, and beautiful scenes. "Epps suggested I show you this place.. I don't know why of course.." he trailed off with a sheepish smile.

"I wonder." she murmurs, as she continues to skate along side him – over the sandy terrain of the beach. She can see the base on the horizon, the sun almost at mid point in the bright blue sky.

The island is beautiful, from the sandy outback, to the lush flora covering it. Yet she can't help but admire the front liner next to her, before hurriedly turning away as her spark flips uncomfortably.

It irks her. How the warrior can make her so uncomfortable with only one glance, how she fidgets internally with every smile he sends her way. She's cut from those thoughts, as the public comm system beeps in her head.

_::Venom, report to base.::_

Sideswipe expresses her emotions, that surprising disappointment she feels. "I guess we'll have to finish up the tour another time." she states, as his frown flips upside down. "Really?- I mean sure. Yeah. That would be awesome." he answered, her spark fluttering in her chassis.

"Alright. Until next time, Sideswipe." she nodded to him, before turning to skate away. "See ya around, Ven." he called after her, as she looked back in surprise. He grinned, giving her a small wave – as she gave him another nod, before transforming and racing off. Her spark pounding in her chest the entire way.

_::On my way.::_

_**000**_

Seconds ticked by on the ridiculous clock sitting on the wall, emitting a ticking with every passing second. It's tail and eyes swung from side to side with each tick, it's creepy kitty face staring unwaveringly at the occupants of the room.

Shifting under the artificial gaze, the virus specialist sat stiffly in the Cybertronian sized chair – that even sat too large for her. Her wheeled feet hovered above the floor, as her servos sat folded on her metal lap.

"As you can see, it will take time for the construction of your lab to be completed. And currently we do not posses the man power for the building of such a high tech structure," _tick, tick, tick. Stare, stare, stare._ "I hope you can forgive me."

_Tick, tick, tick. STARE._ "I shall wait patiently, my Prime. Thank you, sir." she states, her fingers momentarily twitching. _TICK, TICK, TICK. STARE, STARE, STARE._ "You are dismissed." he says, as she literally jumps from the chair. Racing from the unwavering stare of that horrid clock.

Leaving a stunned Prime behind, and a strangely smug cat clock.

_**000**_

The coolness of the cement structure soothed her warm frame, as she sat quietly in the familiar storage warehouse. Her helm titled back against the wall, as her processor raced over the information her day concluded of.

Her tour with Sideswipe had been _pleasant_, in the least. The meeting with her Prime had been _awkward_ of course, the burning gaze of that vile human creation mocking her throughout her visit. She sighed quietly, bringing her head forward – only for her visor to catch gaze of an object.

A stack of colourful magazines sat discarded on the cement floor, tossed around messily. They belonged to the human female Mikaela Banes, who was probably looking for them at this very moment.

Getting to her feet, before reaching to pick them up – before a title caught her interest. _The Do's and Don'ts of a Professional Workplace._ She raised a metal brow, before flipping open the magazine.

_**000**_

This was the sight Mikaela Banes walked in to see. Her blue eyes widened in surprise, as she gazed over the metallic black femme holding a small magazine in her large metal hands.

A black visor turned to look at her, flashing slightly in what she guessed was surprise. "Forgive me for not returning them right away." the femme stated. "But, my interest was caught by some of the articles in this literature. You may take back your property though." Venom stated, as she reached out to hand the magazine.

"No, it's fine." Mikaela answered, before asking an innocent question; "Do you mind if I join you?" The femme's visor flashed once more, before slowly nodding. "Not at all."

* * *

**More reply to the reviews time :) You guys are UBER AMAZING, you know that right? Right? ;)**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**Thank you so much! Sides is really adorable isn't he? I can't wait to work with you in the future.**

**_RaindropSundae:_****I know? Aren't they just so cute?~ :D**

**_Shades-Soul: _****Glad you liked it, I wanted to go for that cutesy feel.**

**_Clarissalightwood5679: _****Thank you so much! Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**_American-agent12: _****Thanks, I'm glad you think it's good work :)**

_**sunnysides4life: **_**OMG, thanks for loving my story ;) I wanted to write a Cybertronian femme and Sides, because I saw a lack of it. Thankies for the love.**

**Did I mention how amazing you guys you were? Well. I'm about to mention it once again! YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AMAZING, GO GIVE SOMEONE A HUG CUZ YOU'RE SO AMAZING. **

**LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE,**

**Lyn :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**_

* * *

_**000**_

His engine rumbled as he searched the rec room, his azure optics scanning the establishment. "So Sides? Any reason you look like someone tried to spike your energon this morning?" he nearly jumped, turning to see Epps smirking at him with a raised brow.

"Nah, just looking around." he mutters, turning to scan around. "More like looking for a certain _someone_." Epps grinned, as Sideswipe gave him a look. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he denied, crossing his arms and turning his head away stubbornly.

"A certain female 'bot. The _only_ one on base. The one you _like._" Epps smirked cheekily as Sideswipe gave him another look. "I do not _like_ her." he stated, even mimicking Epps' mocking tone. "I guess you're right." Sideswipe grinned successfully.

"You _love_ her." And his grin fell. "I do not!" he argued. "You like her~ You love her~ You want to hug her~ You want to hold her~" Epps sang, as Sideswipe unsuccessfully tried to shut him up. "You want to kiss her!~" "SHUT UP EPPS!" And the dark skinned man roared with laughter, who knew a robot could look so embarrassed?

_**000**_

The sleepy yawn of the human female in her arms caused her to online, her engine kicking to life as her visor blinked on. She looked down to the girl, who merely sleepily smiled up to her.

She looked down at the girl, who simply answered; "Wherever you're going, take me with you." Venom felt a fair bit of amusement inside herself, before standing to her full height.

"If you wish to." she simply states, slipping through the Cybertronian sized door – into the brightly shining day. Mikaela blinks, groaning as she shields her eyes from the early morning sun.

Venom only watches her for a second, the dark haired girl cuddled up in the crook of her arm – like a sparkling. A warm sensation flutters up in her spark, that soft and tender feeling bubbling up grandly.

This human is her's. Her's and her's alone. No one else will harm this young girl. No one shall frighten her. No shall even come remotely close to threatening her. Mikaela Bane's is her charge, and nothing shall ever come to hurt her.

_**000**_

"So, this magazine says you value others over yourself – which honestly seems like the truth. What did my result say?" the dark haired girl flipped a page in her magazine, before turning to look at her Cybertronian guardian.

She never would've thought she'd trust another bot like she had trusted Bumblebee. But that trust in the scout, it was _nothing_ compared to the trust she had in her newly appointed guardian.

"Some human saying, 'Hot stuff'. Tho ugh, your temperature is at it's normal, so this result is rather untrue." Venom answered, as her charge laughed from her place on her shoulder. "Hot stuff usually means someone really sexy or beautiful, unless an object actually really hot." Venom hummed in understanding, as she continued to skate around the track.

She froze as her spark flipped, her hand automatically keeping her charge from falling. "Whoa! Hey. Isn't that Sideswipe?" Mikaela stated, as Venom's gaze snapped up to the fleeing front liner.

Who looked incredibly embarrassed as he passed by them. "Sideswipe?" she asked, as he averted her gaze. "Hey Ven, Kaela. Bye Ven, Kaela." he said quickly, transforming before taking off down the track.

Her spark pounded painfully, as her charge raised a brow. "What's his problem?" Mikaela asked, as they both watched the silver corvette disappear around the corner of the track.

Both were caught off guard by the madly giggling Epps exiting the hangar, before falling on his ass laughing. Mikaela only once more raised a brow, as Venom went to him for answers.

* * *

**Welp, sorry for the shortish chapter.**

_**RaindropSundae: **_**Lawl, was a chapter of Sides teasing enough to fill your craving for some adorable blade wielder?**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**Those cat clocks are ****so**** creepy, like seriously. And the reason for Prime having a cat clock, it was probably some sick and twisted joke of Epps - and Prime probably wouldn't want to offend him so he keeps that ridiculous clock in his office. How professional.**

_**American-agent12: **_***hugs back* Yay :D**

_**LunarShadowAngel: **_**Glad you like the story. There will be plenty of Ven/Sides moments in the future. ****Lots.**

_**sunnysides4life:**_**I know right? It's so creepy when clocks have eyes, cuz then they like stare at you and it's so disturbing.**

**Anyway, I was just wondering if any artists out there would be willing to try to tackle a drawing of Venom? Not that I'm demanding you to or anything, I'd just like to see who would - and also because I have no artistic ability at all. PM me if you'd like to try.**

**Sorry again for the short chapter,**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Lyn X3**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**_

* * *

_**000**_

Being a guardian is harder work than it looks. "And Mikaela accepts you as her guardian?" Optimus asked, as Mikaela grinned. "Yeah bossbot, Venom's been there for me quite a lot in the short amount of time I've known her." she sends a smile to her guardian, who nods to her.

"Does Bumblebee know of this?" the girl's smile falls, as she hasn't thought about the scout once during this. "No." she answers quietly, as Venom gently places her hand on her back in a sign of comfort.

"It would be wise of you to tell him yourself, Mikaela." Optimus stated, as Mikaela sighed quietly. "No way around it?" she asked. "I'm afraid not." Optimus rumbled, dismissing them as Venom turned to skate out of the weapons bay.

"Status?" Venom asked softly, as she continued to glide trough the hangar – dodging humans and equipment with ease. "Just a little worried, I don't want to hurt Bumblebee. He's one of my best friends, and with Sam and my fights lately.."

"He will forgive you." Venom stated, as Mikaela looked up at her. "How do you know?" she asked, as Venom looked down at the girl sitting on her shoulder. "It is not in his character." and with that she skated off to where the Camaro and his charge were most often seen.

_**000**_

Awkwardness surrounded her, like a sea of the human dessert called 'jello.' Mikaela stood on the Autobot sized couch, speaking to the black and yellow scout as her 'mate' gave her a look.

Personally, Venom couldn't stand the Witwicky boy – he could be bearable at times, but the way he acted now. It made her want to go against every Autobot coding that was holding her back.

"So what? You're just dropping Bee for the new bot?" Venom was left wondering if she should be insulted or not, before Mikaela responded. "No. You're my friend, Bee – one of my very best." He gave her a beep of understanding, with a sad undertone. "But it wasn't fair to him, Sam. Not that you'd notice. Bee doesn't deserve to be stuck in the middle of our fights, no one does. And _that newest bot_, has a name. Venom is my guardian, and now you know."

The awkwardness of this situation must have multiplied during that little speech her charge gave, as Venom internally fidgeted as Bumblebee and Samuel Witwicky turned to look at her. She nodded to the scout, as he communicated through his radio. _"Hello, Hello... Venom-..."_

"Greetings Bumblebee, Samuel." her voice is civil, as she keeps her place leaning against the wall. Sam merely nods to her, too angry at everything right now. Venom can even feel the anger building in her charge, as she places a comforting finger on Mikaela's shoulder.

"But there's something I need to talk to you about, Sam – privately." Mikaela stated, as Sam's face seemed to drop. Venom wordlessly hooked her fingers around Mikaela, lifting her and placing her on the floor.

Nodding to her charge, she silently sent the girl courage. As if she had gotten it, Mikaela turned to her and nodded quietly – before walking out of the room with Sam. Bumblebee seemed to slouch, as Venom sat next to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Their relationship was declining. The end was inevitable." she simply stated, the scout whirred sadly.

_**000**_

Sunlight glinted off her armour, as she stood silently in front of the construction site. This is where her lab would be built, where she could put her knowledge to use. Her spark flips, and she immediately knows who's approaching.

"Hey Ven." she turned to see a familiar silver bot approaching, as the edges of her lips pulled up slightly. "Hello Sideswipe." she greeted, as he stopped next to her. "This gonna be your new lab?" he asked, as she nods quietly. "Wicked." he goes quiet, as they both admire the work site.

"How's your charge?" he asks, as he tries to stir a conversation up between the two of them. "She has broken the bond between her and Samuel. Neither are taking it well. She only stopped crying an hour ago, and now she's currently recharging at last." she answered, her shoulders seeming to droop tiredly.

Sideswipe gave her a look of concern, as she sighed quietly as she gazed out at the setting sun. "You're a good guardian." Sideswipe stated, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She stiffened for a moment, before leaning into the warm side of the warrior. "Thank you." she muttered softly, as he hummed in understanding. Her spark fluttered madly, as the corners of her lips twitched up into a soft smile.

* * *

**Answer the reviews time :)**

_**sunnysides4life: **_**I know right? Epps is such a fun character to write about, he's like the closet prankster - getting you when you least expect it.**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**It's all fun when Epps teases Sides, all for good fun :) Yay! Fluffy Ven/Kaela moments for the win! And you're very welcome X3**

_**Shades-soul: **_**Glad I got a laugh out of you, I was singing Epps' lil tune it in my head as I wrote it ;)**

_**RaindropSundae: **_**Thank you kindly, m'dear :3 I most certainly will.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**_

* * *

_**000**_

The wind slips through her fingers, and she looks back in time for a moment. To think a week ago she would have been given dirty glances, now she went by unhindered, and _now_ – she was accepted by some. "So, I was thinking." the front liner started, as Venom skated along side him on the race track. She hummed in question, her visor brightening slightly as she waited for the mech to continue.

"Well, since we have time off right now.." he paused, to spin around her – gently spinning her around with him. Her spark pounded in her chest, her cheek plates warming in an unfamiliar emotion –_ embarrassment? _"And I never got to finish that tour up with you, so maybe you want to-"

_::Decepticons reported, all personnel report to base immediately!::_

Screeching to a stop, as they both turned to race towards the hangar. "..or not.." Sideswipe frowned, as the wind streamed against their frames. "Maybe another time...?" the femme asked softly, as they both made their way across the tarmac.

"Sounds like a plan," and with a grin, he lead them into the hangar to be debriefed.

_**000**_

Rolling off the ramp of the plane, the custom Porsche Carrera GT was eyed by a few soldiers as it followed the line of vehicles. Stopping behind the Peterbuilt Semi for a signal, before wordlessly peeling off behind it.

The faster vehicles sped ahead, as the Porsche and Corvette easily kept the lead – the Corvette leading the Porsche along the highway. The steady roar of the Peterbuilt's engine filled the soldier's ears, as they followed behind in military class vehicles.

Wind streams over her form, as she easily keeps up with the Corvette's flashiness. _::Isn't this your first time on the field since you got here?::_ he asks through a private comm link, as they continue to speed down the stretch of road.

_::Correct.::_ She answers, as they both turn sharply down a gravel road. _::Well then I can't wait to see you perform.::_ She knows he's grinning, his tone practically oozes it. _::Prepare to be amazed then.::_ she sends back dryly, as the Corvette laughs.

_**000**_

Pulling into empty air port, evacuated for a "gas leak" - the Porsche and Corvette transform and draw weapons. With a 'shing', two metal blades switch out with Sideswipe's servos – as he begins to scan the area.

A silent 'shing' of metal being slid out, as two spring loaded blades pop into view. Her wrist blades glint in the sunlight dangerously, as her body tenses and battle protocols fill her processor.

_::No sign of activity, you sure they were here Prime?::_ Sideswipe comms, as he and the shorter femme stealthily scope out the lot. Venom silently approaches a large metal hangar, as she slowly inches it open – ducking to the side and switching out a wrist blade for a blaster. _::Our sources have never misinformed before.::_ The Prime sends.

Whipping around the corner, blaster raised as she scans the hangar promptly. A shot of fire causes her to back flip out of the way, landing on her wheels and sliding behind cover. _::Targets located.::_ she comms, as the roof of the hangar blows open.

A long stream of fire is shot at her, as she flips and jumps out of it's course. A silver blur leaps over her crouching form, as he skates and dodges fire while returning it. Her visor locks onto the enemy, as she glides back into the fight.

"I got this," she stated to sides, skating quickly past him – literally swinging from the edge of the roof and soaring towards the Decepticon. Her wrist blades sunk into the back of the 'con, as he roared in anger and tried to buck her off like a rampaging bull.

With a hiss, she simply released the 'con – falling back to earth as she braced for impact. Only to squirm as she was caught in the arms of a familiar front liner, as she was cradled tightly against his chassis. "Sideswipe-" "Are you alright? What were you thinking? Going after-" "Shut up, Sideswipe." she silenced him, as they both went silent as the 'con screamed.

Clutching at his back as he screeched, as they watched from a distance. "What did you do-" "Poisoning." she stated as she was set on the ground, as the 'con began to twitch and claw at his back – screaming in agony as he did so, as energon began to bubble sickeningly from the wound. His optic flashed madly, as his head whipped around – until his gaze landed on her.

"You! You did this to me you fragging glitch-" he soared towards them, as Sideswipe reached to rip her out of the way. Only for the 'con's face to explode, as Venom stood as he crashed to the ground. Her blaster folded back into place, as she stood before the body silently. "Mission complete." she stated, turning her black visor up to the silver mech.

His cobalt optics were unseeing, as she reached out for his arm gently – he flinched slightly. Her spark seemed to pause painfully, as she let her arm drop as she stepped away. "I'm sorry you had to see that-" "No. I mean, I knew you were a virus specialist for a reason. I just wasn't, ya know-" he started.

"Prepared?" she asked, as he nodded slowly. "Yeah – I mean, I just never really thought of what it meant, but it's your job – so I can't be upset with you for it." he gave her a reassuring smile, as her visor seemed to brighten slightly, her spark warming up again. She gave him a thankful nod, before comming their Prime.

_::Mission complete, 'Con is disposed off.::_

_**000**_

"Thinking about it now, you were pretty awesome out there." Her spark fluttered, as she nodded to him. "Thank you." she spoke softly, as they skated through the hangar.

He felt like his faceplates were pulled into a permanent grin, as he peeked at the femme gliding along next to him. He could see the corners of her metal lips tilted upwards, as a sense of pride bubbled up – he had made her smile, not anyone else, _he made her smile_.

"Oh hey Sides!" his grin disappeared, his optics widening as Epps approaches them with that shit eating grin. "I see you guys are getting cozy-" "Come on, Ven. Time to check out the weapons bay," he takes her by the shoulder, guiding her away from the human menace.

"Away from _certain_ humans."

* * *

**Alright, Chapter ten :D Wow, once again, I say; you guys are awesome. This wasn't my favorite chapter, but I felt it was a necessary part in learning about Venom. So I hope you enjoyed it more than I did.**

**Review time;**

_**opalwolf: **_**No hat this chapter, but I promise that Venom will wear a hat eventually in this story. And I like hats too.**

_**sunnysides4life:**_** Yes, Kaela and Sam have broke up. My poor Kaelapoo D: No, I don't really have Sam as a main focus as of yet - he might later, maybe in a sequel *hint hint* But Bee should still be a pretty prominent character, because I mean seriously - how can anybody not love Bee?**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**Sideswipe is getting pretty brave isn't he? Well, he's cocky and confident - so he's gotta show some of those traits. He'll probably even get more so, if his twin shows up of course ;)**

**EDIT: Lawl, of course I forgot to mention this - but I made Venom an ask account on Tumblr. You can find the link on my profile, feel free to ask her lots, and lots of questions. And also, I am still wondering if any artists out there would draw me a concept art of Venom for me - cuz I have no artistic talent. Just wondering, no pressure or anything. PRESSURE PRESSURE PRESSURE. Jk, no pressure.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

_::I'm serious, Ven. If they even look at you wrong, just tell me and-::_ stepping through the sands of the Nevada Desert, with the twins hot on heels. _::I'm in functioning order, Sideswipe – no reason to worry.::_ She stopped when she heard the twins start to bicker, turning to watch them silently.

"Wanna say that again, dumbaft?!" Skids demanded, pushing his brother's chest. "Yeahz I say it again. Yo big green neon aft is so fat, youz make Ironaft look like one of dem skinny super modelz." Mudflap said, pushing his twin back.

"Datz it, Imma beat yo inta scrap!" Skids jumped his twin, as the two roli poli bots went skidding past her. _::Although, you would have to worry if I didn't have as much patience as I did::_ She commed Sideswipe, as he laughed over the channel.

_::You're gonna leave them behind aren't you?::_ The corners of her metallic lips twitched up, pausing mid step as her spark pulsed warmly. _::You know me so well.::_ she can feel the grin through the link, as she continues making her way along the desert.

_::That's my job isn't it?::_ her sparks feels like it's in her throat, as she asks; _::And what is exactly this job entail exactly?::_ she asks softly. It's quiet for a few moments, her spark beating rapidly as she awaits his answer. _::Your.. I'm... I'm your.. Partner... I'm your partner.::_ her spark seems to stop, her shoulders seeming to drop sadly – as her processor races to try find a reason to her disappointment.

Nothing serious had happened, so why did her spark feel so _heavy_?

_**000**_

"Mikaela, as your charge – I'm supposed to look after you. And it's difficult to look after you when you lock yourself in your quarters." a murmured response went unheard to passing shoulders, but the dark femme understood perfectly.

"No, Mikaela – Samuel is not out here. He and his guardian left two days ago." another murmured response, muffled by the door. "You didn't want to see him, remember? Yes, I passed on your salutations to Bumblebee." the femme sat crouched in front of her charge's quarters, as the human girl once again responded in that muffled tone.

"Yes, Mikaela – there is coffee in the human cafeteria. And yes, you can take a shower first." there was shuffling in the room, before the door slowly opened. Venom didn't flinch or move, as the pale, exhausted, and messy looking Mikaela Banes shuffled out of her room.

Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy, she wore an oversized tee and sweatpants – yet it made no difference to her guardian. "Let's go." Mikaela muttered, clutching her hygienic bag as she climbed onto Venom's slender hand.

Rising her full height, Venom skated towards the woman's shower rooms – shielding Mikaela from view with her hand. While Samuel had left for classes, Bumblebee escorting him to his campus before he would return to base – Mikaela chose to stay with her guardian for the complete summer, away from the problems of her home life.

And in a way, Venom both understood and was grateful her charge stayed – she wasn't sure _how_ she'd handle the outside world at this point.

_**000**_

Venom sat quietly, her charge sitting on her shoulder with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands – and a baggy of cookies from the head chef, a sweet Southern woman whose heart had went out to the girl.

Rubbing Mikaela's back gently with her finger, as they sat in the cool hangar that they had spent so many hours in before. The girl rested her cheek against the cool metal of Venom's neck armour, listening to the steady flow of energon through their veins, the humming of her spark, and the purr of her engine.

These things comforted Mikaela, the sounds and the feeling of Venom – even the smell of the energon, oil, and that tangy scent only the femme carried with her. At times, Mikaela would sit and relax in the atmosphere Venom carried with her – a calm silence that no one else seemed to be able to mimic.

Her guardian was original, no other femme could compete with the grace she walked – or should she say, _skated_ with. Not Flare Up, not Arcee, and definitely not Chromia – the triplets were just too bold to carry that silence. Not that they weren't graceful, just in a more colourful way.

Venom carried some deadly yet elegant and silent grace – and maybe that was why a certain front liner pursued her. Maybe that was why Mikaela put so much trust in her. Maybe that silence was why so many distrusted her. It may have been her greatest yet worst trait - yet everyone has flaws, and Venom was no different, and neither was _she,_ Mikaela Banes. No one was perfect, so why did people expect them to be?

* * *

**Sorry for not updating, I was busy handing out candy to all the lil trick or treaters last night, and didn't have time to publish the new chapter. I hope you guys had an awesome Halloween, did you go trick or treating? Watch some scary movies?**

**Review time:**

_**sunnysides4life:**_** I know, I couldn't resist not bringing back in Epps - it's so fun when he teases Sides :D And Sides/Ven fluff is good for the soul!~ ;)**

_**EyeOfMoonDancer:**_** Thank you so much! I wanted to make Venom a strong femme, because when you're in war, you tend to harden up! But that doesn't stop some fancharacters does it? ;)**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**No they cannot, Sides' timing really sucks doesn't it? :P And thanks, I was kind of worried about writing a battle scene - they're kind of hard. **

**Thanks for some more wonderful reviews, favorites, follows, and evening adding me as a favorite author! It really makes my day when I receive a message about that kind of stuff!**

**Lots of love,**

**Lyn :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

"We're going home for a few days, Ven." Home? Where is home? Is the base not _home_? "I do not understand – I reside in the NEST base." the shining black femme tilts her head slightly – in a strangely feline way. "No, I mean as my guardian – you come live with me." the girl explains, as Venom's processors race.

Away from the base? In the middle of a minefield of organics? Enemy territory? How was she supposed to protect her charge from her own species? And what if there was a Decepticon attack? What if someone was killed? _What about Sideswipe?_

Her spark sputtered for a few seconds, before Mikaela seemed to understand her guardian's silent distress. "We'll be back in a few days, Ven – it won't bethat bad. We'll be back before you know it – who knows, you might even like it." she smiled up at her guardian, as she continued to pack her suitcase. "Oh, and Ratchet wanted to see you in the med bay."

Venom rose from her crouch outside the doorway, before turning and skating towards the med bay. If Venom could survive Cybertron, she could sure as pit survive Earth.

_**000**_

"You wished to see me, Ratchet?" silence answered her question, as the medic worked on the weapons specialist's cannon. "Yes," he grumbled, as the big black mech eyed her from his place on the medical berth.

"If you're going with your charge, we'll need to update your systems, get you an energon refill, and get you a holoform." he explained, as he tweaked the inner mechanics of Ironhide's cannons.

"I am aware that you are one of the Autobot's best medics-" a snort from Ironhide, "But isn't that a little.. _much_? I mean, not to offend – but I will be returning to base by the end of the week."

The medic bristled, going eerily quiet – as the weapons specialist continued to snicker, before yelping suddenly. "Do you not trust my medical opinion?" he whirled around, stalking closer to her as her visor brightened in surprise.

She was quiet, before answering with a soft; "No." The medic then took a step back, before a _slightly_ creepy smiles made its way onto his faceplates. "Good. Now sit and wait."

_**000**_

This was unnatural, her persona being split into two places. "Relax, Venom – you'll get used to the programming. Just take a few steps." placing one _not wheeled_, pale, and human foot forward – before the second followed, continuing to move across the surface of the medical berth.

"And the appearance of.. _this_ form?" she asked quietly, turning to look _up_ at Ratchet. "Totally customizable." he answered, monitoring her systems on his data pad. She nodded quietly, shifting the weight to the balls of her feet, and then to her toes, before standing normally once again.

Through her normal form, she could see herself walking along the length of the medical berth. A slender female stood gracefully on her little human feet, her long black lock tumbling down her tanned shoulders, the light freckles dusted across her cheeks, with pouty lips and bright blue eyes framed with thick lashes.

This form was obviously based off of her charge's form, the familiarities in the appearances making them look alike. She knew Mikaela was pretty by human standards, did that make her also pretty in her human form?

Fingering the black fabric of custom military shirt she wore, as she looked down at the green skinny jeans she wore. She then looked down to her bare feet, and with a little concentration – she stood in black leather ankle boots.

It was so different, walking in this form – so _alien_. Was she a different femme in this form? Was she not the Autobot virus specialist? Would she have to adopt a new persona? Would everything change.

"Who's that?" she looked up so quickly, both her forms' heads snapping up – for their gaze to land on her human charge. "Mikaela, it is me," she stated in her metallic form. "Your guardian, Venom." she finished in her holoform – as Mikaela's eyes widened in surprise.

_**000**_

"What is it like, having two different form?" the two females strode down the halls of the base, Venom's Cybertronian form being upgraded at the moment. She thought for a few moments, trying to find the right words for her answer.

"It is... _different_." she answered, as Mikaela raised a brow. "Different how?" Venom gave a slight grunt, trying to come with an answer that would satisfy her charge's curiosity. "I am not sure how to explain it... I guess, it is quite like being in two places at once – I am aware of what it happening around each body at the same time, my processors being located in my true form."

Mikaela nodded, as the two continued to walk. "So what's your true form doing now?" the girl asked, as Venom didn't even turn to look at her. "Turning the corner." and the porsche came into view, as the holoform disintegrated into nothing. "Ready to go?" the femme's voice sounded through the radio, as the front door popped open.

_**000**_

"Lets get moving, ladies – it's poker night, and I'd rather not be late." the pilot grumps, before stomping off towards the plane. "Jeez, don't choke on you dentures, Barry – we're coming." Mikaela turns to board the plane, as Venom moves to follow her.

"Venom!" she turns, as the silver front liner races towards her. He stops before her, her spark fluttering in her chassis – as she can't help but feel that bite of hurt nip at her. "Sideswipe." she greets neutrally, desperately trying to rebuild those walls.

"Be careful out there," "I will." "Don't reveal yourself." "I won't." "Keep away from shady characters." "Alright, Sideswipe." "Comm me if anything happens." "I will." "Don't do anything stupid." "I think that last part was meant for Mudflap and Skids." she stated dryly.

He grinned for a few seconds, before his faceplates seemed to soften. "And come back soon." "I wi-" she was cut off, as a pair of arms wrapped around her – pulling her against a silver chassis. She stiffened, her spark beating madly. "Sideswipe?" she asked awkwardly. "I'm going to miss you." and she sighed slightly, before returning the gesture hesitantly.

_**000**_

"Getting brave there, eh Sides?" the front liner turned as the plane left the tarmac – his face falling as his gaze landed on two human soldiers and a smirking weapons specialist. "Shut up you." and he turns and skates away, as Epps, Lennox, and Ironhide share a knowing look.

"I'm surprised you didn't reach any lower-" "SHUT UP EPPS!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

Sitting rigid, her holographic fingers clutching her steering wheel, eyes set forward – as her eyes darted around the place. A giggle broke her paranoid scanning, as she turned to look at the source – her charge, Mikaela Banes, sat giggling in the passenger seat.

Her head tilted slightly, her long black hair tickling her neck as she did so. "It's just kind of funny," Mikaela started, resting her arm on the door, "That you're so paranoid around humans." she finished, as Venom's expression didn't waver.

"I am not afraid of the humans." she answered, as Mikaela laughed. "Sure you aren't." _I'm scared of what I can do to the humans._

_**000**_

Pulling up in front of the small one story house, as Venom looked it over – familiarizing herself with the layout, memorizing escape routes, and where she would be able to talk to her charge without suspicion.

Before a thought struck her. "How will you explain this to your mech creator?" she asked, as she scanned the house for the male's signature – only to come up with nothing.

"I'll tell my dad you're going to stay with us for a while." Mikaela answered, stepping out of Venom's vehicle form – as the holoform got out of the driver's seat. "Won't your creator question my name?" the holoform asked, following Mikaela up the path to the house.

"How did I not think of that? You need a human name." Mikaela turned to her, as Venom sighed slightly. "And I thought he'd buy the name Venom." she stated dryly, as her charge rolled her blue eyes with a grin. "A name that resembles your own." she pondered, as the holoform stood beside her quietly as the girl thought.

The two females were of the same stature and shape, like a pair of siblings – or even twins. "Ven... Venessa?" her face brightened, as Venom watched in mild interest. "Venessa Banes, Venessa Grace Banes." she decided with a smile, as she turned to her guardian for approval.

"Whatever you say, _sister_."

_**000**_

"Wow, Mikaela – is that you? I haven't seen you since grad!" the girl turned to see three blonde females approaching – all reminding the girl standing back of a human toy called a 'Barbie.'

"Oh hey guys! Long time no see, eh?" Mikaela played along, as her _sister_ sat back and watched. "I know right? But who's your friend?" the middle one asked, as she and her doppelgangers turned their attention to her.

"Oh, this is my older sister," Mikaela began, gesturing to the female who nodded to them. "Venessa Banes." she introduced, as Venessa spoke up. "It's a pleasure to meet you." she greeted politely, as she rested her hands at her sides.

"Wow. I didn't know you had an older sister, 'Kaela. You didn't go to the same school?" the tallest asked, as Mikaela internally panicked as she tried to come up with answers. "No, I had friends in another school – so I stayed enrolled in it while Mikaela went to another school."

The lie slid from her lips smoothly, as the three Barbies buy the falsity without hesitation. "Wow. Really? So what have you been doing since you graduated?" Venessa shoots Mikaela a short glance, before continuing.

"I've been working with the military." she answered, as Mikaela nodded. "Really? That sounds exciting! What do you do?" "That's classified information." Venessa states, leaning back against the door of the Porsche – as the girls nod, slightly pouting. "Oh yeah, we came over to invite you to a party tonight Mikaela – since you're back in town." the middle one states, as they turn their attention back to the younger Banes girl.

"Sounds awesome." Mikaela smiles, as the girls squeal happily – as Venessa stiffens slightly in annoyance. "We'll text you the details! And you're totally invited too, Venessa!" the holoform nods, as the three girls wave and take their leave – turning and walking away.

A sense of dread filled Venom, as Mikaela sent her a smile. "Only for you." Venom answered the unasked question, as the younger female smiled widely and hugged her tightly.

_**000**_

Shadowing Mikaela as the girl talked – more like shouted – to her past classmates and friends, as the house practically rattled with the beat of the music. The lights were dimmed, music thundering her audio receptors, the room reeked of alcohol, and teenage youth filled the scene.

Blinking her human optics, as she gazed over the sea of adolescents. Dancing, socializing, and the weird customs of human mating were taking place – as Venom quickly diverted her eyes from seeing much of the latter.

It was like a swarm of humans, all crowding around her, suffocating her slowly – as she tried to keep herself calm. The room seemed to shrink every time a teenager bumped into her, every time someone shouted over her, each and every time something came in contact with her.

Her eyes snapped around wildly, taking steps back to avoid coming in contact with anyone. The crowd seemed to swarm towards her, as she continued to back away – as it seemed to follow after her. Her chest became uncomfortably tight, her processors becoming dizzy as her panic escalated.

Too many people surrounded her, too many voices – _not enough space_. A hand gently grasped her shoulder, as she whipped around – snatching the wrist and holding it tightly. Before immediately dropping it as shock overwhelmed her, as she stared back at the surprised eyes of her charge.

Guilt and shock rammed at her, as she immediately took a step back – as fear of hurting her charge overwhelmed her. A large wave of emotions raging over her, more than she had ever felt – _too many_.

"I'm sorry-" she choked, before racing away – pushing her way through the crowd as she desperately tried to escape the suffocating atmosphere. The emotions raging in her were choking her, cutting her off and strangling her.

Slamming open the front door, as she practically jumped the steps as she tried to escape the scene. Her holoform fizzled, before completely disappearing as the engine of the Porsche roared to life before tearing off down the driveway.

Leaving a distraught Mikaela Banes standing on the porch.

_**000**_

_'Text me when you wish to return home.'_

The message was simple, to the point, cool and calm – the exact opposite of what Venom was at the moment. Guilt slapped at her, horror igniting within her, shock stinging her every fibre – the volley of emotions wracking at her processor as she tried not to glitch in the middle of the woods.

Calm, cool, and quiet Venom was gone – leaving distraught, emotional, and fragile Venom in her place. Her claws dug at her arm guards, denting and scratching down them as she tried to alleviate the emotional turmoil with physical pain.

Silent agony described the sight, as the black femme sat curled up in the middle of the forest – digging her claws into her armour as her faceplates were twisted in emotional agony. She didn't know what to do, as her spark ached painfully – her own energon staining the edge of her claws.

_::Venom?::_ her voice choked up, before she answered the comm in a strangled tone. _::...S-Sideswipe..::_ the silver mech seemed to sense her distress, as he began to talk to her. _::What's wrong, Ven?! What's going on? Are you okay?! Are you hurt?::_ she bit down on her metallic lip, her processors whirling angrily as her emotions ran her ragged.

_::I did something wrong- I hurt Mikaela... She's never going to forgive me- I hurt my charge! I'm a failure! A monster!::_ her vocals locked up, as she scrunched up into a bawl – shivering like an overgrown sparkling.

_::She's fine Ven. Kaela just texted me, she's worried about you – now where are you? I'm coming to get you::_ guilt raged over her again, as she replied quietly. _::You don't have to Sideswipe, I can-::_ _::We're friends, Venom. That means we take care of each other, that means I'm coming to take care of you::_ and her spark began to hurt less, as warmth started to ignite within her. _Thank you._

* * *

**Thanks so much for the love guys! Sorry it's published so late, I was down with a head ache for most of the day, and distracted by Magic Mike - pretty ****creative**** moves in that movie ladies ;P**

_**Littledhapmir13:**_** I'm glad you like the Sides/Epps banter, it's a lot of fun to write!**

_**winterdream7:**_** Yay! I'm so happy you love my story and my baby Venom! She's one of my all time favourite oc's, along with my TFP oc Lyra, who is a big part of RaindropSundae's fanfic "Superman." **

**Which you can find a link to on my profile - So check it out!**

**Give her some love :3**

_**RaindropSundae: **_**Ikr? Epps/Lennox/Ironhide teamwork for the win! Lawl. And Ven/Sides are so adorable :D**

_**sunnysides4life: **_**Epps is just gathering forces now :P Payback for all those pranks Sides has pulled.**

_**opalwolf12:**_** Mother Hen Sides, I did not think of it that way. But I kind of like it.**

_**American-agent12:**_** Awesome ending for the win, eh? ;)**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**Sides will live, he put up with Sunstreaker for so long hasn't he? Epps probably won't stop, not when it's getting so fun.**

**You know what I realized, you all have numbers in your usernames. Minus myself and RaindropSundae. Sorry, just got kind of distracted. But yeah;**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lyn :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

The overwhelming emotion rolled over her, like a sea of distress – as she was caught in the undertow.

The purr of a familiar engine caused her to stiffen up, the whirrs of a transformation, and the crunch of the forest floor beneath his wheels. "Hey," he breathed, running his servos gently along her upper arms.

A choked whimper escaped her vocalizer, as he gently pulled her claws away from damaging herself. "Shhh." he soothes, massaging her arms lightly as she shivers. "Sidesw-" "Shh, it's okay." he breathes, a warm metallic hand being placed on her back – keeping her steady as she's pulled into his silver chassis.

Her legs nearly collapse under her, as she hangs onto him tightly. "I've got you, Venom." his spark purrs as she rests her head on his shoulder, "And I'm not letting go."

_**000**_

A gentle prodding from the attractive male holoform, before the female cautiously makes her way up the path. Pushing open the front door open gently, as she steps inside – the guilt bubbling up inside her.

Her charge sits with puffy eyes on the sofa, as Venom steps into the living room guiltily. "Venom," the relief in her charge's eyes, the relief she doesn't deserve to have. "I'm sorry, Mikaela – I didn't mean to harm you. And I will understand if you wish to have me removed as your guardian-"

"Shut up." she stiffens as the girl smashes into her chest, clinging to her holoform as she cries softly. "It wasn't your fault." she whispers, as Venom stays quiet. "I was worried, I should have noticed you were so uncomfortable. It wasn't your fault – It was instinct to defend yourself! That's what happens when you're in a war."

Her watery blue eyes look up and meet her own, as Mikaela gives her a teary smile. "Let's agree we're both sorry." Venom feels the corners of her lips twitch up, as she gently wraps her own arms around the girl – hugging her as tightly as she dared.

"Agreed." as the two embrace, Mikaela resting her head on her guardian's shoulder, as Venom rests her chin on the top of her charge's head. _She wouldn't be leaving her. Ever._

_**000**_

Sighing softly as her charge rolled over in her sleep, tucked in under a thick blue quilt. Gently brushing the hair from Mikaela's tan face, before deeming her safe for the night.

Her holoform fizzles out of existence, before forming next to her real form. Embarrassment fills her, causing her to shyly approach the silver corvette. "Sideswipe." she greets softly, as another holoform fizzles to life before her.

"How'd it go?" he asks, leaning back against the corvette as she's momentarily distracted by his appearance. His holoform, has bright blue human optics – portraying the colour of his optics, unlike her golden eyes.

The athletic male stands before her, with tousled black hair and a breath-taking smile. "Fine." she answers quickly, before crossing her arms and standing before him. "She had me sit next to her on the couch for approximately thirty-two minutes before her fatigue began to appear and I sent her to her quarters for recharge." Venom explained, her gaze neutral as Sideswipe nodded.

"And how are you?" he asked. "Functional." she answers, rubbing her wounded arm – portraying the injuries to her true form. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't of come." she started, as he nodded with a smile.

"You would've done the same." he said, as she nodded slowly. "That's what partners are for." she agreed, turning to look back at the house as she swore she heard movement. And in turn, she missed the way the front liner's face fell – or the way his shoulders seem to sag. "Yeah.." he muttered softly.

_**000**_

"Sideswipe still sleeping?" she asked, as the holoform sat quietly across from her at the kitchen table. "Yes. Sideswipe is still in recharge." the older girl answered. Mikaela hummed in understanding, taking another sip of her water. "I'm glad he came." the Banes girl stated, as Venom looked up quietly.

"Otherwise," she smiled lightly "You'd still be hiding, and I'd still be bawling my eyes out like a huge baby." Venom did not look amused. But when did she ever really?

Mikaela snickered to herself for a few seconds, before meeting the golden gaze of her guardian. "Welp, I have good news and bad news." she stated, as Venom nodded for her to continue. "First of all," she began, taking another sip of her water.

"We're heading back to base tomorrow afternoon," Venom nodded again – her expression not shifting at all. "But that means we have to get all my packing and hit the mall today." she watched Venom for any indication of displeasure. She was rewarded with none.

"But that also means we have to face Pilot Red's wrath for making him leave early." it was quiet, before a voice cut them off. "Slag, Ol' Red's gonna be _pissed_." Sideswipe's holoform grinned as it materialized before them, and Venom's thoughts mirrored his statement.

_**000**_

* * *

**Wow. 49 reviews in total. 15 faves. 14 follows. And 1 extremely happy author!**

_**American-agent12: **_**I was going for that kind of reaction. Glad I got it.**

_**BeautifulNightMare95:**_** Yeah, it's not fun when you have a panic attack. And Sides is a sweetie isn't he?**

_**Killerchaos: **_**I'm glad you enjoy my story so much! I hope to have you on the edge of your seat in future chapter :P**

_**RaindropSundae: **_**Yay! Thankies Babe! I love you :3 And thanks for another amazing review!**

**Alright, welp - a friend of mine, ****_BeautifulNightMare95_****, has published a story called "Feral One". Venom is a co-character in it, so I hope you check it out!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lyn :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

Awkwardness sat heavily on them, as even Mikaela stayed silent as Sideswipe sat still beside Venom. Both in their vehicle forms, as Mikaela sat in the passenger seat of Venom.

On the opposite side of the cargo hold of the plane sat the three motorcycle femmes; Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1. The pink femme's ranking kept the two Autobots from saying anything, as they sat quietly – Venom trying not to draw anymore attention to herself, and Sideswipe trying to not say anything that would set off the femmes.

_::Awkward or what?::_ the message was passed on through her radio, so her charge could hear the comm – but not the motorcycle femmes across from them. "He can hear me?" Mikaela asked, as Sideswipe chuckled over the comm. _::Hi 'Kaela::_ he said, as Venom continued to sit in her silence – as her partner and charge made conversation.

"Hey Sides, so what's the deal with the triple cycles over there?" the girl glanced up at the motorcycles, causing Venom to tint her windows – allowing Mikaela to see them, but not the opposite way around. _::That's Elita-1, Arcee, and Chromia. I'm not sure exactly-:: ::They do not trust me, simple as that. I cannot blame, nor can I force them to trust me.::_ Venom stated, as Sideswipe's engine to growl slightly.

"Don't worry, Ven," Mikaela patted her dash. "They'll learn your just as much an Autobot as them – if not more!" she grinned. "I wasn't worried." Venom stated blankly, as Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Sure you weren't, Ven." she teased, as Venom replied with a; "I wasn't."

And this started a whole new round of teasing; Sideswipe and Mikaela vs. Venom.

_**000**_

Fascination filled her blue eyes, as she watched the unfolding and reassembling of parts – building up and forming her guardian. Venom only blinked her visor at her, before crouching down and offering her a hand to climb onto. Without hesitation she climbed aboard, Venom cradling her with her other hand as she was lifted.

Set in the crook of her metallic neck, as Venom looked to her for approval. A thumbs up and Venom turned her attention to Sideswipe, who gave her a thumbs up also. Only the rev of an engine caused her to look up, spotting the three femmes watching her – Chromia's gaze far more aggressive than the others.

Confusion filled Sideswipe, the other femmes had never behaved like this with other comrades – but Venom was the only other femme, was this some sort of secret femme trouble? He really hated not understanding femmes sometimes.

Venom's expression didn't falter as she passed them, nodding in respect to the three as they – two out of the three – returned it. Chromia only continued to watch, as Venom skated out of the room – her partner hot on her heels.

"Okay, what the frag was that?" Sideswipe questioned as they were out of audio distance. "Nothing you'd understand, Sideswipe." Mikaela answered, as Venom nodded.

_**000**_

"Hey Mikaela, Sideswipe, Venom!" "Hey Will!" "Lennox!" "Greetings, Major Lennox." the soldier grinned up at them, his dark eyes showing his fatigue even to a pair of giant robots. "Major Lennox, knowing our medical officer, is it wise to be working while so weary?" Venom questioned, as Mikaela had to stifle a giggle as the front liner smirked.

Lennox sighed, dragging a hand through his hair as he tried to explain. "Though I strongly advise following Ratchet's orders, I would make your way to his medical bay voluntarily, as he is broadcasting over the public channels for Ironhide to hunt you down and bring you in." she stated, as Lennox frowned.

"I have work-" "You also have an angry medic, Lennox – now which one sounds more important?" Mikaela asked with a grin. "I would listen to Ven, Lennox. Sideswipe butted in, as Lennox gave them all a glare. "Teaming up on me, what happened to being loyal to your allies?" Lennox complained, as Venom crouched in front of him.

"Your health comes above your so-called 'loyalty'. Allow me to take you to Ratchet." she held out her hands gently, as Lennox grumbled and climbed up. "I'll take Mikaela, we'll be in the rec room." Sideswipe grinned, as Mikaela climbed from the femme's shoulder to the mech's hand.

"Affirmative. Now let us go, Major Lennox." Venom placed the man on her shoulder, skating off down the hall – as the girl and front liner grinned and watched. "He didn't have an appointment did he?" Mikaela questioned. "No, he did. Just tomorrow. But I don't think Ven would let him wait that long, she's too loyal to see her comrades drop from exhaustion around her." Sideswipe grinned.

"And Ratchet knows?" "Ratchet was messaged in the beginning."

_**000**_

Days had passed quietly on the base, bots leaving on missions of their own – as Venom spent her days with her charge. _::Miss me yet?::_ she felt her spark flutter, the corners of her lips tugging skywards. _::Ask me when you return.::_ she answered, as Mikaela continued to concentrate on braiding her hair.

_::You're no fun.::_ the front liner pouted mockingly. _::Yet you're still my partner.::_ she stated, as the mech fumbled for an answer. _::...B-Because we work so well together.::_ her spark flinched, as she searched for an answer.

_::Venom, report to hangar two for debriefing. Scouting mission.::_

_::Mission time. I shall speak with you later, Sideswipe.::_ she shut the comm without waiting for a reply, as Mikaela scrambled off the femme – standing on the floor of the warehouse as the femme stood up. "Can I come with you?" Mikaela asked, the spark of adventure in her eyes.

"It will be up to you to ask our Commander." she reaches down for her charge, the girl hopping onto the hand offered. Venom skated off towards the hangar, charge cradled against her chassis, and spark beating in anticipation.

* * *

**Where'd you guys all disappear to? Is my writing style slipping? The story sinking? D:**

_**RaindropSundae: **_**I'm sorry I didn't reply to your messages, my internet was being an aft. But thankies, and hopefully Ven & Sides will get the issues worked. They are cute together aren't they?**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**He is isn't he? I've wondered this the entire time, why aren't there any actual nice guys like Sideswipe? Guess we'll have to wait for when the Transformers come to Earth for realz. I luvz da fluffyness :3 And you're very welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

"I still can't compute why Optimus let you come along." the girl rolls her eyes, fixing her sunglasses as she relaxes in the leather passenger seat. She leaned back with a sigh, before counting reasons off her fingers. "One, it's a scouting mission, meaning no action. Two, it's in the middle of a freaking desert. Three, we have the Chevy twins with us – they'll more or less get shot at, if there's any action, which there won't, before I'm even seen."

"If it goes my way, you will not even be seen and there will be no enemy." the cool feminine voice replied, as the girl nodded softly – jumping as the Porsche sped up slightly.

"What the-" "My patience with the twins is wearing down, a femme can only dodge a mech trying to come in contact with her aft so many times." Mikaela blinked, before laughing quietly to herself – glancing in the mirror back at the two Chevy Traxs trying to keep up with the Porsche.

"That's what boys do." Mikaela grinned, as Venom sighed through her radio. "If those 'boys' keep it up, Ratchet will be finding them tied like a pretzel outside his office." Mikaela snorted with laughter, before asking; "I'm surprised you only snapped now."

"I have not snapped, Sideswipe would definitely tie them up and use them for target practice."

_**000**_

Mikaela stepped out of the cab onto the hot desert sand, as the Porsche transformed until a black femme covered in neon green Cybertronian tattoos stood in its place. She'd have to ask what the tattoos meant one day, Mikaela thought to herself.

Venom grunted in irritation as she fought to keep her balance with wheels for feet, before finding some semblance of balance – before offering her hand to her charge. Mikaela laughed quietly to herself, before climbing aboard.

Stalking along, annoyed at her slow pace in the hills of sand – Venom followed her scanners. Mudflap and Skids were hot on her heels with her slow pace – well, _slow_ for her anyway. The two roli poli bots tumbled over each other, smacking at each other and taunting – bumping into the femme's ankles, making her stumble and stop to catch her balance.

A cold stare over her shoulder, and now they at least stopped themselves from ramming into her legs. Mikaela sunbathed on her guardian's shoulder, her sunglasses protecting her blue eyes and her dark hair strewn around her.

_**000**_

"Yo momma's so fat Mount Everest tried ta climb her."

"Well, yo momma's so fat she doesn't need the internet; she's already world-wide."

"Yo momma's so fat, when she steps on a scale; it says ta be continued!"

"Yo momma's so fat she broke yo family tree!"

"We on da same family tree, stupid! We twins!" "Don't call me stupid, yo frag face!" "We twins, dumbaft! We look da same!" "We won't after I'm finished with yo!" and green jumped the red, as the two short bots went cussing and tumbling through the sand.

"Shut up already!" Mikaela complained, burying her face in her arms as Venom stood still a few feet away from the twins – as the two rolled to a stop. "He started it!" they both yelled accusingly, before smacking at each other.

"Well, yo momma's so fat," Mudflap started, grunting as Skids hit him in the face. "That she be shaking dis entire desert!" it went silent, as the three bots used their radar to pick up the shaking – as the twins jumped up and stood behind Venom's legs.

"What is that?" Mikaela asked, as soon she began to feel the shaking through Venom. "I do not know," she offered Mikaela a hand to climb onto. "And I do not like it." she held her hand level to her chassis, and with a magnetized hiss it opened. "Yo seriously gonna stick her in yo sparklin chamba?" Mudflap questioned, before his twin whapped him over the head.

"Well, duh! Where else is she gonna put her?!" Ignoring the two, as Mikaela climbed through the thick armour, and into the inner skeleton of a transformer – into the sparkling chamber of her protoform. "The chamber is filtered, so you will get oxygen – even if I go offline. A femme's vents filter oxygen into the chamber, to keep the sparkling cool – for they have a higher chance of over heating when their temperature systems are only developing."

Mikaela nodded, making herself comfortable – giving her guardian the okay, before the chamber snapped shut with a magnetized hiss, before the armour slid back into place and locked.

"Dis ain't normal on earth is it?" Skids asked, his twin shrugging as all three braced themselves. A sudden explosion sent them flying backwards, rolling through the sand as a horrible roar filled the skies.

"What da frag is that?" Mudflap yelled, as the beast began speeding towards them. "A driller, but how can one still be-" a blast of sand knocked them back, Venom landed on her feet before rolling out of the way of a shot.

Looking up as her black visor connected with a single red optic, as her body stiffened on its own accord. _Run. Run. Run! Run! Run already!_ A voice not her own screeched at her, as she took off in a shaky run. "Retreat! Retreat!" she ordered, grabbing the nearest twin and running as fast as hr unsteady legs could take her.

"We is running! We's running!" Skids cried, as Venom grabbed the edge of his armour as she dragged he and his twin along. "Venom! Venom! What's going on?!" Mikaela's screams were tuned out, as sand exploded behind them – the creature and it's master easily catching up.

_You aren't going to make it. He's going to catch you, he always does. Sacrifice the twins, they'll slow him down-_ No. She tosses the first twin as far as she can, the second following – as they roll out of the creature's path. She continues running, as she tries to get her charge out as she does.

Her fingers brush over her chest armour, as a shadow envelops her – and in the distance, the twins scream as the driller's gaping mouth encloses around the femme, diving into the ground and disappearing in one move.

Taking the femme, and her charge – in one mouthful.

* * *

**I'm so evil it isn't even funny.**

_**LunarShadowAngel: **_**Aw thank you! Glad you loving it!**

_**Shades-Soul: **_**On a road trip? Awesome! Sounds like fun! And yes, with due time my dear.**

_**EyeOfMoonDancer:**_** All with due time ;)**

_**opalwolf12: **_**Yay! Glad I haven't lost you, all you readers hold a special place in my heart :)**

_**BeautifulNightMare95:**_** I know right? I hope they wouldn't hate me for like jumping them, I just love them that much!**

_**Guest:**_** I GIVE YOU MORE :D**

_**American-agent12: **_**Don't you hate when you computer goes all ape shit on you? :P -tackle hug-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

Panic had set in the moment his comm to the virus specialist had ended in static, as his spark twisted painfully in fear, as he automatically sped back to base. _::Venom, report! Ven! Venom! Venom where are you?! Sideswipe to Venom! Answer me Venom! What's going on?! Are you alright?!.. Please just fragging answer me..::_ the static gave him no reply, as he raced back to the main hangar.

"Optimus! Something went wrong!" he yelled, humans jumping out of his path towards the Prime. "Sideswipe, calm down and tell me-" "Optimus, we're receiving a distress signal from Mudflap and Skids!" Lennox called from the cat walk, as Sideswipe's spark began to beat violently in fear.

"What about Venom?!" he demanded, as Lennox listened through the ear piece – his face falling as he listened. "She's gone. She and Mikaela." Lennox stated, as Sideswipe nearly dropped with the force of the news – as a burly hand grabbed his upper arm to hold him steady.

"I'm sorry, youngling." Where the last words Ironhide said before Sideswipe ripped away, racing out of the hangar and leaving a sullen team behind.

_**000**_

Silence was the first thing she perceived when Mikaela awoke – sprawled out awkwardly in the darkness. She slowly sat up, rubbing her head as she tried to recall what had happened – sand, the twins, shaking, an explosion, a horrifying roar, before Venom screamed and everything went quiet.

Venom.. _Venom!_ "Venom! Venom!" she pounded against the metal walls of Venom's sparkling chamber, trying to get a response out of her guardian. "Venom! Tell me what's going on! Venom! Wake up Venom!"

_"__The chamber is filtered, so you will get oxygen – even if I go offline.-"_

The words echoed in her head, as paranoia settled in the pit of her as she became more desperate. "Venom! Venom, Please! Get up, Ven! Ven! Venom please! You can't be dead! Get up! You can't, you just can't be dead!"

Silence answered her pounding, as sobs bubbled up in her throat. With a strangled cry, she threw herself at the metal wall – smashing into it and sliding down it pathetically. Her sobs echoed within the dark metal chamber, as she curled up into a small ball as she wailed.

_**000**_

Pain was the first thought filtered into her processor, as her pain receptors were shut off by instinct. Damage reports were given, her systems booting up as her optics onlined.

They were underground was the first thing she realized, as her GPS failed to work – leaving her in the dark over her location. The dim glowing puddle of energon surrounding her was next, before she noticed the grisly sight across from her.

A drone – or what was left – lay on a medical berth, energon dripping off it, as various pieces of it sat around it. A servo lay near her foot, a wing leaning against the wall – and the head staring at her from a medical tray.

A laboratory, a fragged up laboratory – and she had an idea who owned it.

A sob within her caused the femme to stiffen, before her processor made the connection – as her armour snapped open, the chamber door soon following. "Mikaela, what's your status?" the girl's vitals told she was healthy, if not a bit stressed. "Venom!" the girl's cry of relief caused Venom to calm, the human scrambling into her hand as Venom lifted her to eye level. "Status?" she asked again.

"Healthy, but relieved to know you're alive." the girl hiccuped, rubbing at her puffy eyes as she smiled. "I am functional." Venom answered, as she surveyed the girl – as Mikaela mimicked the action.

"You're hurt!" Mikaela gasped, staring at the blue energon coating and puddling around Venom. "Nothing of critical state." the femme dismissed, as Mikaela stared in horror. A gaping tear along her leg armour exposed the inner working of the protoform, pieces of her shoulder armour had been ripped off, her visor was cracked slightly, her metallic lip torn slightly, gashes of all sizes covered her. "_Nothing of critical state_?! Are you serious?!"

_**000**_

The sleeping human in her sparkling chamber was the only thing keeping Venom calm at the moment, and maybe the thought of getting back to her partner.

Was he freaking out over her? Was he scared? Did he care? Did he even know she was alive? Did they even notice she was missing? Were Mudflap and Skids alright? Were they also in this terrifying dungeon? Were they left for scrap in the desert? Or did they abandon her and tell her partner she was dead?

Questions flowed through her processor at a rapid rate, before the door slammed open. Her body froze, another's voice screaming in her head; _No! No! Don't let him touch us! Don't let him near us!_ While another cackled in glee; _He's going to tear you apart, Venom! He's going to kill your little human in front of you, string her up like a human puppet and pull her apart!_

The single glowing red optic shone down on her, as the giant cyclops lumbered into the room with his drones. As the voices in her head screamed at her, one in fear and the other in mad glee; Venom could only scream as the mech reached down for her.

* * *

**See? She's alive, I'm not that cold, *coughcough****_littledhampir13_****coughcough***

**You know what I love? Fan art. Tis amazing. Which Transformers artists do you really like?**

**Cuz If I had to list my favorite eight (on dA), I'd say;**

**1. ****_Lecidre_**** - She's amazing. Her work is just so amazing, words cannot describe it. Seriously, go check her out on dA.**

**2. ****_Aiuke_**** - She is another amazing artist! I love all of her pieces! A more ****mature**** artist, if you get my drift.**

**3. ****_TheMinttu_**** - OMAHGAWD. SO AMAZIN. WORDS- I CANNOT EVEN-**

**4. ****_The-Starhorse_**** - Her pieces are just so beautiful, I love looking at them.**

**5. ****_Marazure_**** - Her oc's are amazing, they're all so well designed - I envy her OC making skills.**

**6. ****_Chai-Latte_**** - So awesome :D Kick ass designs and amazingness!**

**7. ****_crimson-nemsis_**** - I love her pieces, the way she draws Transformers is just awesome. I love her art skills so much :)**

**8. ****_Ty-Chou_**** - I love her artwork and her "Small Problems" series, it is just amazing. Go read it.**

**Other AMAZING artists are; ****_AXEL464, CuriousCucumber, and UlurNaga._**

**Yay for artistic skills! Now tell me your favorite artists!**

**_Littledhampir: _****I would've been more tempted to throw the twins in all honesty.**

_**American-agent: **_**Yay! Loving the love!**

_**opalwolf12:**_** They got OMNOMNOM'd.**

_**Shades-Soul: **_**Lol, you mean Venom? Yeah Sides, what are you going to do to the twins? ;)**

_**Rainbow Dash 123 123: **_**TAKE IT! TAKE THE AWESOME! I DARE YOU!**

**It's pretty awesome when I memorize some of your usernames isn't it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

"What are we gonna do?! It ate 'er! Snatched her all up n ate 'er! Sides is gonna kill us! No! He's gonna torture us and den kill us! We's dead mechs walkin!" Mudflap and Skids screamed, running around in panicked circles like a bunch of headless chickens.

_::Skids and Mudflap! Calm the frag down!::_ the order went unheard by the two screaming bots. _::SHUT THE FRAG UP YOU PIECES OF SLAG!::_ clapping their hands over their audios, as Mudflap and Skids came to a screeching halt. _::Primus, Ironaft – ya didn't have ta yell at us, we listening!:: _Skids whined.

_::Finally,::_ the weapons specialist grunted. _::Now what is your's and Venom's status?::_ he questioned. _::Well.. uh..::_ looking to his twin for help, Mudflap shrugged slightly – as Skids tried to explain.

_::..Venom ain't with us no more..::_ it was silent, a whispered 'Oh Primus' escaping Ironhide – as the twins both plopped down guiltily on the sand. _::There was dis giant drilla, and it came out a no where. Ven threw us out of da way, and it got 'er. Ate 'er all up like donkey kong::_ Mudflap explained.

_::'er and Mikaela..::_ Skids added. _::A team is on its way, stay where you are.::_ and Ironhide disconnected the comm, leaving the two twins sitting in silence.

_**000**_

"I'm going." "Sideswipe, you're not in the right state of mind-" "When are we ever, Ratchet?" he turned to the medic. "We're in the _middle_ of a war. No one is completely sane." "Sideswipe, you still shouldn't-" the front liner spun around, facing the taller medic.

"That's my partner out there. _I'm going_." turning and transforming down into the silver corvette, before racing off towards the carrier plane. Ratchet frowned, before his shoulders slouched and he followed after the front liner – _someone_ would have to look after him while his partner was missing.

_**000**_

Sand brushed over his wheels as he struggled to drive through the desert, keeping up with his squad with some trouble – his alt form wasn't built for this.

A glint of black caught his eye, as he transformed and skated – more like a combination of running and skating – towards the sand dune. Falling to his knees, as he pulled the shining piece of metal out of the sand – his fingers tracing the neon green tattoos.

"Venom," he breathed, his spark pulsing as hope began to fill him. "Venom was here!" he yelled to the other bots, holding the piece so they could see; "She's alive!" _He was sure of it_.

_**000**_

"We told yo, we saw that thing eat Venom-" "She's alive! And she would be here if you two little fraggers hadn't-" "Enough, Sideswipe." Ironhide barked, as the front liner seemed to growl. "You know-" he tried to argue, before he was cut off by the weapons specialist.

"The more time you waste, the less time your little femme has." Ironhide barked, as Sideswipe seemed to stiffen in realization – as the front liner spun on his heel and continued on. "Let's move." he yelled over his shoulder, following after the stubborn silver corvette.

_**000**_

"It's not safe nor smart to go down there. We're walking driller food if we set foot in those tunnels." Elita-1 stated, as she and her trine stood before the collapsed tunnel hole.

"But if we don't go down there, Venom will offline." Sideswipe argued, as Chromia grunted; "What does it matter? She's already dead." the silver corvette gave her a disbelieving look – as Arcee elbowed the purple femme and shook her head harshly.

"The safest way to go out about this is to scope out the tunnels with radars." Elita-1 stated, as Ironhide nodded with a grunt. "Let's do it." the weapons specialist agreed. "My sisters and I will head northeast." Elita-1 informed, as the two others nodded. "Sides and I got the southwest. Ratchet, stay here and monitor – we'll keep in touch." and with mind in plan, all five bots transformed down and took off in their indicated areas – as Ratchet stayed in his place.

_**000**_

Mikaela hadn't been ready when the scream pierced the silence, Venom's body thrashing violently as she was suddenly yanked upwards. Mikaela couldn't help but scream as she was thrown around, her own cries lost in Venom's screams of panic.

Something was wrong, something was _terribly_ wrong. Venom's cool demeanour had disappeared, leaving a terrified femme in her place. Mikaela could only cover her ears and sob, as Venom's screams echoed around her.

"Now, now, Nightbeat – is that any way to treat your master?" "GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY-" Before the air was filled with a blood curdling scream, Mikaela screaming as if she felt her guardian's pain, and the horrible roar of the driller.

_**000**_

"My toy, where have you been all these vorns?" the scientist mockingly caressed the black femme's cheek, as she lay immobile in her cell. "Far from you." was the snarled reply, the femme's cracked visor flashing dangerously – the fight still burning within her.

"I see time has not improved your manners. We shall continue our examination another time." disgust curled up within her, as the energy bars flipped on as the Decepticon exited the tiny cell – before the femme flipped over, purging her tanks onto the floor.

"Well that was disgusting." she turned her gaze upwards, her visor landing on the obnoxious yellow paintjob. "You have to be fragging kidding me."

* * *

**Lawl. Is it good? Can anyone guess who it is? Who's gonna win the guessing game? :D**

_**RaindropSundae: **_**I KNOW RIGHT?! THEY'RE ALIVE!**

_**littledhampir13:**_** The twins should get more love, seriously - cuz dey might be pretty cute when dey grow up fully :P Sideswipe always does stupid stuff, so you must mean for him not to do anything ****_seriously_**** stupid :P**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**Yeah they do, Shockwave's got a hit list or something. And I'm super excited for your new chapter!**

_**American-agent12:**_** I will, soldier!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

Company wasn't something he had ever expected wanting. It was probably bad to want someone else to be dragged into this pit, but he couldn't help but feel insanity biting down on the edge of his conscience each day.

He had never felt so alone, his bond with his brother cut off by some infernal creation of the cyclops'. Never had he felt so closed off, so isolated – so _abandoned_.

But in the blink of an optic she was thrown into the cell before him, as he watched in revolt as that monster touched her before him – his body paralysed by science unknown to him.

Before she rolled over, purging her tanks violently – the cloudy blue energon splattering across the ground. "Well that was disgusting." the snarky comment escaped his mouth without a second thought, as the femme looked up to him – her cracked visor glowing dimly.

His spark seemed to pulse, as he slammed his palm down on his chassis in an attempt to soothe it – as the femme stiffened also. "You have to be fragging kidding me." escaped her metallic lips, before she collapsed to the dirty floor. Leaving the yellow mech gaping in shock, as his processor tried to catch up; _what just happened?_

_**000**_

Cold seeped into her frame, as she shivered quietly – her spark fluttering tiredly in her chassis. Her pain receptors had been turned off subconsciously, a simple action she was incredibly grateful for.

"You look like you've been dragged the smelting pit." she sighed lightly, her visor flickering online as she sat up sorely. "You aren't in any better shape." she stated dryly, her joints cracking and popping as she stretched weakly.

Her visor landed on his ocean blue optics, his faceplates pulled into an expression of boredom. "Your twin has been looking for you." she states quietly, leaning back against the metal wall – watching him for a reaction.

"S-Sideswipe?" the surprise in his voice, the hope that fires up in his optics – it was just what she was hoping for. She nods quietly, as his expression shifts and morphs – making her wonder how exactly he was feeling.

"He's on this planet? He's online?" "Yes." she watches him, he's swimming in a sea of relief. Her scanners are beginning to work again, his spark energy pulsing on her radar – and also a human heart beat.

Without a thought her armour folds to the side, a magnetized hiss sounding as her sparkling chamber opens. "What the frag are you doing?" the mech's voice is pushed to the side, as she reaches gently inside.

"Mikaela, what's your status?" her fingers stroke the girl's back, rousing the human from her nightmares. "V-Venom?" she hiccups, clinging to the black digits – as the virus specialist gently eases her out. "What the frag is that?!" the disgust in his voice causes Mikaela to glare, her puffy eyes narrowing as her gaze lands on the unfamiliar bot.

"This is my charge, Mikaela Banes," Venom introduces, her fingertips gently rubbing her charge's back in a sign of comfort. "Mikaela, meet Sideswipe's twin, Sunstreaker."

_**000**_

"Do you always carry a squishy around in your sparkling chamber?" the dry question is thrown at her, as the femme continues to focus on her charge. Her holoform fizzled to life, the human Venom helping Mikaela dress her wounds.

"And you even have a squishy form?" "Do you ever stop complaining?" the virus specialist asks, her blank gaze causing the golden front liner to bristle. His silence is welcomed, even if it does not last.

Her internal gratitude towards Ratchet for making her carry a first aid kit for her charge is sent his way, as she wraps the bandages around the makeshift splint for her charge's wrist.

"Thanks, Ven." the blue-eyed girl sit quietly, mental fatigue clear on her face. "You're welcome." Venom replies, ripping the end of the bandage, before tucking it under the lower layer.

Her Cybertronian lays in recharge, her holoform being the only system still active. Tucking away the last of the medical supplies into the kit, she turns towards the golden twin – leaning back against the ankle of her true form. "Questions?" she asks simply, as the brooding golden mech glares at her.

"I don't want anything from you." her expression doesn't waver, her tiny human fist clenching the slightest as her spark tightens uncomfortably. "Then do not expect anything." she turns away from him, facing her unhappy charge. "What an asshole." escapes the blue-eyed girls lips, as Venom can't help but internally agree.

* * *

**Yay! You guys/most of you guys are winners! I kid, you're all winner in my eyes! The Mystery bot is not a toaster, but Sunstreaker! **

**Sorry for not updating last night, I felt like shit - but I will try to update it tonight too! Cuz that's all my weekends focus around now :P**

_**RaindropSundae: **_**Of course you know who it is, silly!**

_**Shades-Soul: **_**I know right? -fangirl screaming also- It is the one and only Sunstreaker! That loved and completely vain ray of sunshine! And we can only imagine Sideswipe's reaction :p**

_**littledhampir13: **_**Yeah! It's Sunny! Yay! Maybe more love when they get older, if they get older - were they even in DotM?**

_**Rainbow Dash 123 123: **_**IT'S SUNSTREAKER!**

_**BeautifulNightMare95:**_** I know, he is such an aft sometimes. I can't help but have a love hate relationship with that bot.**

_**opalwolf12:**_** Good guess, Venom might've taken the toaster over Sunny though.**

_**sunnysides4life:**_** Aw thanks babe! Venom and yellow don't mix, do they? ;)**

_**American-agent12:**_** You only like it so much now? D: Or has your love for it grown?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

"They're coming back." the sentence escapes her holoform's lips, before it fizzles out of existence – trying to awaken her true form in time. The heavy door is opened, squealing on its ancient hinges. "Hurry up, Ven! They're coming!" Mikaela's panic isn't hidden well, as the injured femme's frame shakes with the effort of onlining.

"She's going to glitch." teary blue eyes look up, before a giant black hand scoops her up – not as gently as her guardian, nor as carefully as any other bot she knew.

With a yelp she's deposited into her guardian's still open sparkling chamber, landing roughly in the dark metal chamber – and the armour snaps back into place leaving her engulfed in darkness.

She can only stay quiet, wondering if Sunstreaker had sold them out – handing them both over to the cons.

_**000**_

Her body shakes violently, her frame overworking its damaged self – straining her wounds and energy. "You're going to glitch, you dumb aft." her visor onlines quickly, her processor struggling to keep up.

A neutral looking Sunstreaker is holding down her body, trying to keep her from injuring herself – as her vocalizer freezes with the shock. Her spark pulses painfully at the proximity, her claws digging into the arms holding her down – chipping the already ruined paint job, as the golden mech merely narrows his optics.

"Just calm down already, before I have to knock you offline again." Her lips twist downwards, her spasms fading away – until a still femme was left laying underneath the golden warrior.

"Autobot Sunstreaker; release the femme Nightbeat and retreat." both Autobots looked up, two bulky drones standing before the cell. "Come and get her." her visor brightened in surprise at the confident words that fell from his lips, the mech stiffening up like a cat ready to pounce.

The drones stayed silent, before turning and walking away – a feeling of dread filling the femme. "It will always get worse before it gets better." a quote Will Lennox had once told her, quite fitting to their situation.

_**000**_

The golden mech had retreated back to his side of the small cell, going back to his brooding silence – leaving Venom alone with her thoughts. Mikaela rested against her neck, soaking up the warmth from the cables of her neck.

_"__Now, now, Nightbeat – is that anyway to treat your master?"_

_"__Release the femme Nightbeat."_

The name brought pain to her spark, her body tense as she tried to piece together the connection. _Who was Nightbeat?_ Her processor tried to figure it out, solve the unsolvable riddle that was Nightbeat.

A riddle that wouldn't be solved at the moment.

The ancient door slammed open this time, as Venom and Sunstreaker both jumped to their wheeled feet – Mikaela clutching onto the cables of her guardian's neck.

"They're coming for me." Venom stated, the hint of fear in her voice picked out by Susntreaker. "They won't get past me." he confirmed determinedly. "Do not hear how many sets of pedes there are? They will blast you into pieces the moment you move!" she turned towards him, the anger in her seldom loud voice surprising the two other occupants of the cell.

"They won't-" "They will." she slammed the warrior into the wall, grasping his shoulders tightly as she tried to get him to understand. "They will offline you." she stated slowly. "But if I go voluntarily, they will not harm you or my charge."

"They're bound to find your charge on you if you go with them." Sunstreaker stated. "That is why she is staying with you." Venom declared, as shock took over her charge's and the warrior's face. "No, I'm not taking-" "You will, Sunstreaker." she cut him off.

"You will, or Primus help me – I will return you in pieces to your twin." the golden warrior glared in hate, but he held out his hand for the human grudgingly. "Thank you." she placed Mikaela in the mech's hand, as the girl stared up at her.

"You better come back." Mikaela stated, as Venom turned to her. "I promise." and giving her a secret wink, she walked towards the cell door – as Sunstreaker hid them both in the corner of the cell.

_**000**_

"Do not get your squishy liquids on my finish." it was a statement, as Sunstreaker held his hand out as far away from him as he could – a disgruntled Mikaela Banes perched in it.

"You don't have much of finish anymore to get it on." she smirked as he growled lowly. "I still don't understand how that femme can put up with a squishy like you." "I don't know how she's put up with your ego." the two beings glared at each other, before both scoffed and faced the other direction – which was somewhat difficult when one was holding the other.

Mikaela Bane's shoulders drooped as she thought about her charge, remembering the screams that had sounded earlier on – and the shape Venom has returned after the first time.

"Don't glitch, femme." the warrior spoke up, as Mikaela gazed over her shoulder at him. "Your guardian is too stubborn to leave you here with me." _That was true_. The mech's disgruntled comforting brought some hope back to the girl, as she gazed back over to the door of the cell. _Venom was coming back_.

* * *

**Holy shit guys, chapter twenty :D Still sick, still feeling like crap, still updating.**

**Remember guys, fanart is love.**

_**American-agent12:**_** Yay! Well that's great!**

_**littledhampir13:**_** Bay, why you do this to us? :l Yes, Sunstreaker is always the charmer isn't he? Shouldn't I be asking the suspense filled questions? :P**

_**sunnysides4life:**_** Welp, Sunstreaker is an egotistic bot - so he brought it! By being a giant aft hole!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

"I see your spark is still merged together, looks like my calculations were wrong – but if I were to break your spark chamber, it would-" "_No_!" the yell escaped her torn vocalizer, sparks and energon escaping from the overused part.

"There is no room for insolence, Nightbeat – now behave like-" With a shriek, the bindings holding down the femme's left arm down snapped – her fist connecting with the giant mech's face.

His surprise gave her time, to yank herself free – stumbling as she tried to escape. Knocking over a large drum of gasoline, before she punctured it with her fist. "Nightbeat, do not-" with a scream she threw the closest tool she could reach at the ceiling above, smashing the light as sparks reigned down.

Whipping the barrel at the cyclops, as the sparks met the gasoline – and the black femme raced from the room. An explosion sent her flying, skidding and rolling down the halls as the power flickered before going out.

Pushing herself to her pedes, as she raced down the hall – ducking between a drone's legs as she tried to get back to her charge and comrade. "Ven!" a girlish cry sounded, she turned swiftly to spot the golden paint job of the warrior.

"We have to get out of here!" "Well duh!" "Stop bickering you two." she grabbed the warrior's arm, as he easily skated after her – weaving through the debris of the collapsing base.

"The exit is to the left!" Sunstreaker informed, both making a sharp turn – as her gaze landed on the sunlight streaming through the metal door gave her hope. An explosion behind them send them flying, Sunstreaker tumbling forward as Venom skidded until she hit the wall. Looking up, her spark sunk as the lumbering cyclops came through the gaping hole in the wall – his cannon powering up as he set his optic on her.

_**000**_

Skidding to a stop, sending a shower of sand up – the silver corvette transformed as his radar blew up with movement. "An explosion-" Ironhide said, "It's Venom!" Sideswipe stated – turning to look at his mentor. "It better be her." Ironhide agreed, as the two transformed back down – and racing off towards the explosion, notifying the rest of the team.

_**000**_

"Run!" she screamed to Sunstreaker, as the warrior gazed at her in disbelief – before he nodded to her, turning and racing away with her screaming charge in hand. "VENOM! VENOM! VENOM, NO! VENOM!" her screams were clear in the femme's audio receptors, as the virus specialist's blades sprung out – before she charged towards the cyclops.

Sacrifices have to be made during war, and if her life was to be worth living – she would save her comrade and charge if it killed her. Her first blade was deflected by his bulky arm, as she ducked his cannon fire – dropping to the ground before pouncing on his back.

Her blades were driven deeply into his back with a war cry, as she was wildly thrown around – before a servo clamped down on her ankle, crushing it as she cried out. Thrown into the wall, her attacker charged towards her with every intent to end this.

Her poison hadn't even slowed him, as his cannon charged up. "Any requests for when I rebuild you?" the cyclops asked, as the femme glared at him – her visor crackling before falling and smashing to the ground.

Golden optics glared at him, as she silently waited for death. Her processor soared through her memories, the familiar faces of her comrades flowing through her helm – pausing on the face of her charge, the smirk on Sunstreaker's face, and the grin that lit up on her partner's face.

_At least they'll be together_. Was her final thought, before shuttering her optics – waiting for death.

_**000**_

"Not this time!" a shot ripped through Shockwave's shoulder, her optics onlining as she was lifted up. "I got her! Lets blow this place!" her spark pulsed, as she stared up at her rescuer – the silver paint job shining brightly.

"You alright, partner?" his bright blue optics met her's, as he carried her through the battlefield. "Now I am." she murmured, her optics not leaving his face – as the others covered their escape.

"You belong to me, Nightbeat! Don't forget that fact!" with that final roar, the earth below Shockwave exploded – the jaws of the driller enclosing around him before it tunnelled into the sand and disappeared.

_**000**_

Being set down on her shaky feet, Sideswipe held her up by the waist – as the two limped out of the collapsing base. "Where's Mikaela?" Sideswipe asked, as Venom momentarily panicked – before a glint of gold caught her gaze.

"With a comrade." she answered, as Sideswipe followed her gaze – landing on the golden warrior. "...Sunny... Sunstreaker!" he breathed, as she nodded for him to go to his brother.

She sunk to the ground, as the silver mech tackled his brother – the two tumbling across the desert sand. "Venom!" her gaze turned downwards, as her lips twitched upwards – as her charge ran towards her.

Picking her up and cradling her to her chassis, Venom couldn't help but feel extremely pleased with herself. She had gotten her charge out, and reunited her partner with his twin – _maybe things would turn out okay after all_.

* * *

**Definitely feeling better today guys :3 Got a new chapter done up, and in record time too! Was it dramatic enough? ;)**

_**Guest:**_** Almost. He almost was.**

_**littledhampir13:**_** You serious? I mean, the guy was hot in ****_Shooter_****, but definitely not one of my first choices. Lol, thanks, now I'm in the twenties :P **

_**American-agent12:**_** Thanks :D**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**It is not fun. Just PM me, and I'll be happy to help with your story! Yes, I put poor Venny through a lot - but questions will be answered as the story goes on ;) It helps to be a bit dramatic at times :P**

**Until next time :3**

**Fan art is love!**

**Lots of love,**

**Lyn :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

The steady beep of the monitor assured Mikaela, with every beep meant her guardian was alive – recharging on the middle medical berth, with the older twins on one side, and a complaining Ironhide on the other.

"If you hadn't put strain on it after you were released-" "That's like telling Optimus not to be Optimus, it doesn't happen." Sideswipe butted in, sitting on the foot of his twin's berth – as Sunstreaker smirked from where he lay.

"Shut it, Sideswipe – there are other patients in my med bay." the medic warned, as the both the twins' gazes snapped to the silent virus specialist. "He kept calling her Nightbeat." Sunstreaker grunted. "What?" Sideswipe asked, his gaze turning to look at his twin.

"Nightbeat. That's what they called her." Sunstreaker repeated, his lips pulling downwards into a frown. "I wonder why..." Sideswipe trailed off, noting how the two senior Autobots in the room became silent – as he and his twin both agreed on something. _They know something._

_**000**_

_"__Rise FA12." the command is followed through without a doubt, the figure standing before the bulky mech. "Who do you serve?" the mech questions, the figure grinning – revealing the shining metal fangs. "Only you, master." the answer is sickeningly bubbly._

_"__Your allegiance?" he asks. "The Decepticons." she answers in that sweet tone. "Very good-" "Master Shockwave, there has been an intruder spotted." a lowly grunt informed, as the femme smirked dangerously._

_"__Take care of it, FA12." the femme doesn't need any more encouragement, before striding out of the room – intent on tracking down her prey. "Monitor her." the cyclops orders._

_**000**_

_"__Fragging Muzzle, had to alert the cons – I wonder where he took off to." the blue mech complained, his back pressed against the rubble – his blasters out as he scanned his surroundings._

_ "__And his comm link is still broken. I thought I told him to get First Aid to fix it." the mech continued to grumble to himself – a shadow skittered across the ground behind him, before he turned quickly – scanning his surroundings._

_ "__And now I'm paranoid. Great." he huffed. "I wouldn't call it paranoid." the mech's helm snapped upwards, his blue optics landing on blazing red optics – the figure descended upon him. A splash of energon, a scream, and the crunch of the mech's helm being crushed – as those fanged lips pulled up into a grin._

_**000**_

_ "__Are you pleased, Master?" energon dripped from the femme, as the scientist's single optic focused on her. "Very." he answered, gently rolling the mech onto his back with his pede – his gaze not flinching as he scanned the mutilated frame._

_ "__His designation?" he asked the femme, as she answered with a lopsided grin. "According to the archives, his designation was Nightbeat." He nodded to a pair of drones to dispose of the body farther away from his lab, before he looked back at the femme._

_ "__I will award you with his designation, now it is your own." the femme's grin widened, as her fangs glinted. "Come, Nightbeat – we have much to do."_

_**000**_

A hand was set on her arm, her systems booting up quickly – as her hand enclosed around the wrist. _"Crush their wrist! No one touches us!"_ the voice hissed, as her optics widened – as she dropped the hand in response.

"Whoa, easy there, Ven – you nearly took my servo off there." the silver front liner grinned, as her sparked dropped at his words, whether they be joking or not – she could have hurt him. _"That's what we want to do. Hurt him! Destroy him! Rip him to pieces!"_

"Look what you did, Sides! She thought you were serious!" the voice is easily identified as her charge, as the Banes girl clambers up Venom's arm. "I was joking, Ven – I'm fine!" he reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Unable to reply vocally – she nods slowly, before she glances towards the med bay doors, where the golden twin is waiting unhappily. _::Go with your twin – you two have much to catch up on.::_ she nods towards Sunstreaker, who merely grunts at her before leaving the bay.

"But you just woke up-" _::And Sunstreaker was just released from the med bay. I will still be stuck here for the next few days, days which you will be bonding with your twin – being separated for so long must have caused damage to your bond.::_ the comm link is her only form of communication, her damaged vocaliser wrapped in bandages to keep away the threat of contamination.

He stood guiltily, looking at her with those bright blue optics that he shared with his twin. _::Go.::_ she stated softly, as he nodded slowly – before hugging her quickly. "I'll drop in tonight!" he states, before skating out of the med bay – leaving the femme with a fluttering spark.

* * *

**Lawl, Hey guys! I was thinking, do any of y'all read Homestuck? Have a pesterchum? Well, add me :D My Chumhandle is ****_spartanSmile_****, so pester me! I'm lonely!**

_**sunnysides4life:**_** Yay! Glad you're excited! :D**

_**littledhampir13:**_** Shooter was an amazing movie. I must have watched it a million times. I'm not putting too much faith in Bay either, though so far it hasn't been too bad - still kind of mad he killed off Jazz and Ironhide. And I guess I should explain; I wrote it as if Sideswipe was saying it in a friendly way, like I might call one of you babe, just a lil nickname. And their relationship is about to be shaken up soon, so I'll leave you waiting ;)**

_**American-agent12: **_**I UPDATED! I UPDATED! DON'T SICK THE DRILLER ON ME!**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**YOU! SEND ME A PM ALREADY YOU! AND THAT IS AMAZING! IF I COULD, I'D GIVE YOU HUGZ. BUT I CAN'T. SO INTERNET HUGS! -hugs-**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

Concern ebbed it's way into his thoughts, turning to gaze over his shoulder to gaze at his twin's partner – watching her twist and turn in her recharge, her faceplates twisted into looks of discomfort.

Trying to ignore her and the burning feeling in his spark, when the static cry sounded – the warrior jumping to his feet before rushing towards the femme. "Stop it, femme – there is no threat." he tried to calm the struggling femme, still stuck in her night terrors.

A choking noise escaped her, before her golden optics flashed online – the wild terror shining brightly within them. Her hands snapped to her neck, clawing at it as if someone was choking her. "Venom, Venom!" prying away the femme's hands, as she stared up at him in fear.

"Sh, Sh. It's alright." Comforting was never his forte, his brother was always the more social sibling. "It's okay." he whispered, his thumbs gently rubbing circles on the backs of the black hands. Her metallic lips trembled, apologies would pour out of her mouth if she could speak.

"It's fine." no words words escape his lips again, as the mech sat on the edge of the medical berth – fingers intertwined with a emotional virus specialist. _Maybe they didn't need words_.

_**000**_

No mention of that evening were given by either being, both keeping their secret between them – no other needed to know. Maybe it was better that way. So these confusing feelings might leave the virus specialist alone, so her spark wouldn't pound in her chest when either mech walked by – _so the voice wouldn't sneer and jab at her each time._

_"__You're weak, a disgrace! What kind of mech would want a piece of slag like you as a mate?"_ I don't want to mate with them. That's what her processor told her, but was it wrong?- _"You're so stupid! A failure! You should have let Shockwave rip you apart, instead of shaming your so called comrades with your presence!"_

Her claws dug into the metal frame of the door, her dentas grinding together – a deep breath before she continued on. _"Give up! Let me take over! Destroy what an abomination you are!"_ collapsing onto her berth, she curled up quietly – trying to get the voice to shut up.

_"__I'm not going anywhere, sweetspark!"_ it sung evilly, as the femme sighed – offlining her visor and laying there, trying to ignore the voice.

_**000**_

Her charge was the perfect distraction. Venom's holoform sat in the rec room with her charge, painting Mikaela's nails for her – her injured wrist disallowing much movement.

"Wow, Ven. If I had known you were so good at this, I'd have you doing my nails more often!" Venom hummed in question, looking up from the red painted nails – black Autobot symbols painted onto both thumbs.

"They are basic, my handiwork could use much improvement." Venom stated, fanning the wet nail polish with someone's crossword magazine. "You're so modest sometimes." Venom shrugged at the girl's words, turning to look up as she heard Cybertronian footsteps.

"Hey Sides, Sunshine!" Mikaela greeted cheekily, as the golden twin growled. "He's going to step on you one of these times." Graham grinned, shaking his head before turning back to his game of solitaire – not noticing the way Venom bristled at the tease.

Mikaela raised a brow as Venom turned back to her container of nail polishes, looking through them roughly as the silver corvette looked at her oddly._ "You're weak. Letting yourself fall to this level. A weakling. As useless as a sparkling. You're nothing without others to do the work – you're only a disgrace!" _"Everything okay, Ven?" the front liner asked, as something snapped within the femme – the voice cackling happily. "_Fine._ Absolutely perfect, Sideswipe. If you'll excuse me, I have a target with my aim on it." turning and fizzling out of existence, leaving a gaping group of soldiers, a concerned Mikaela, a guilty Sideswipe, and a quiet Sunstreaker.

_**000**_

"They're worried about you." silence followed the statement, the voice even going quiet. The tattoo covered femme lowered her blasters, turning to look at the golden mech over her shoulder. "Why would you be concerned, Sunstreaker? It does not affect you in any plausible way." was her statement, her visor gleaming – the golden mech leaning against the wall as he met her gaze evenly.

"My twin is concerned, so in some way – it forces me to be also." he sounded bored, his almost silver optics analyzing her every move. "There is nothing to be concerned about." she stated, turning to face the target range.

"Look," she spun around, nearly jumping at his proximity – the golden front liner standing before her. "There's something wrong, and I respect that you won't go all sappy and sob like some weakling." Venom had to resist the urge to scoff, turning to look away – before her chin was caught, the front liner forcing her to face him.

"I'm not done." his optics narrowed. "If you ever decide that you want to speak about whatever is bothering you. I'll listen, and so will Sideswipe. Understand?" he let go of her chin, as she nodded softly. He nodded also, before he left her standing there – her spark beating wildly.

Emotions were so complicated.

* * *

**I need opinions on this. Okay guys?**

_**littledhampir13: **_**It still kills me to think about Jazz dying. He was my first Transformers favorite, and he still holds that place in my heart. And Ironhide's death, I was ready to cry - WHY BAY?! WHY?! You always ask questions that will be revealed in time. You always seem to find those hints I drop. Like seriously.**

_**sunnysides4life:**_** Yay! Save a Mikaela and Venom, and get a free Sunstreaker! What a deal!**

**_Guest:_**** D'aww. Thanks :D**

_**American-agent12: **_**You are so demanding :P**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**True. True. True. And true. Thanks for loving it! Message me more often :P**

_**opalwolf12: **_**I want a bagel :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

"You aren't going, Venom." the femme crossed her arms, staring at the silver front liner who stood in her way. "My assistance is needed on that mission." "You aren't cleared for duty." "Ratchet released me from the medical bay." "On light duty!" "A scouting mission _is_ light duty." "And look what happened you took so called, _'light duty._" the femme's visor dimmed in agitation, as Sides grinned in his _victory_.

"I'm going." she declared, moving to step around the silver corvette. "No you're not." Sideswipe said with a grin, stepping in her way once again. A small growl escaped the femme, as she moved to step around him again – only to be blocked. "Sideswipe, I swear-"

_::Active Autobots report to hangar three for mission debriefing.::_

"Looks like I have to go-" "_We_. _We_ have to go." she countered, moving once again- "No you're not." a short scream escaped the femme, as she was thrown over a shoulder – being carried away from the cheeky front liner.

"Sunstreaker!" she growled, Sideswipe laughing at her misfortune – as the femme huffed and rested her chin on her hand. Sunstreaker only smirked to himself, as both Cybertronian's sparks pounded in their own chassis.

_**000**_

"I can't believe you pulled a stunt like that." the golden mech sneered down at the dark-haired girl, as the two watched Venom blow her target into smithereens – whipping around and slicing the head of a drone off. "What of it?" the mech grunted.

"I dunno, most bots would've been kind of scared to pick Venom up like that." the girl smirked at her thoughts, the golden mech raising an optic ridge. "Why would they fear carrying a femme?" he asked.

"Most would end up like that drone," she jabbed her thumb towards the flickering holoform drone, before it collapsed and fizzled away – before Venom set her sights on another. "I wonder why she let you get away with it." there was a teasing tone to Mikaela Banes' voice, as the mech only grunted – watching the femme take down the holographic drones.

Whatever the answer to the question was, it made his spark warm in a sort of pride – she had let him carry here. Without attacking him first.

_**000**_

"Nothing still hurts?" the medic asked, prodding along her metallic leg – the femme shaking her helm lightly. "Nothing else was damaged?" the tone in his voice made her blink, before quickly objecting; "No!" her outburst caused the medic to jump, as the femme herself tried to explain through her own.

"No, nothing of.. _that_ sort." she muttered, as Ratchet frowned. "As a medic, It is my job to care for your well-being, physical and mental." anger reared up in Venom, causing the voice to screech happily. _"They know! They know you're insane! A wreck! They'll put you out of your misery and stomp on your grave!"_

"What are you saying?" the icy and defensive tone caused the medic's optics to narrow in suspicion. "I want a mental evaluation from you." "There is no need for one." she objected, taking a few steps backwards – the mad cackling in her processors thinning her control.

"As a medic-" the doors flung open "_I need a doctor!- A doctor! We need your- medical expertise, right now!_" a beaten Arcee was cradled in Bumblebee's arms – as Ratchet's attention was diverted, the black femme taking her chance to escape his accusations.

Her head filled with giggles, and her spark filled with worry.

_**000**_

Emotions ran her spark ragged, the femme making her way through the base – ignoring the looks shot her way by soldiers. Her mind, _her own mind_, agreed with Ratchet – maybe he would be able to help her. But her spark feared it, what if the voice was right? What if she was labelled insane and executed like some dying animal?

Would Optimus Prime allow that? Would her charge stand up for her? Would Sideswipe allow her to be killed off? _Would Sunstreaker?_

"What has you so wound up?" "_Nothing!_ Nothing is wrong!" she snapped, the golden mech taking a step back in surprise. "Something happened to you, femme-" "My name is Venom. Learn it, mech!" she turned to skate away, before a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Venom-" "_Don't touch me!_" the femme growled, shaking off his hand before skating off. "Venom!" the femme didn't waver as her partner called out to her, disappearing around the corner before the corvette could follow.

"Stop, Sides." the golden twin grabbed the silver front liner's shoulder, holding him back. "It's clear she doesn't want _our_ help at the moment." the mech snarled, as both their sparks dropped – wondering what had happened to the virus specialist they knew.

* * *

**Okay guys! I hope this strikes yo fancy! Opinions on this Ven/Sides turning into a Sides/Ven/Sunny fic?**

**Also, contact me through Windows Live Messenger, my email being ****_venom-banes live . ca_**

_**littledhampir13: **_**Maybe, we can only hope - maybe Bay will listen to the fandom! I hope she doesn't go all Decepticon on the bots too, but my character writes the story, I just try to keep up! (Amazing name for a phone.)**

_**opalwolf12:**_** Yes! -munches on bagel- Thankies!**

_**BeautifulNightMare95:**_** Venom will return your hug to the best of her emotional capability. -Venom awkwardly hugs back- Yes, Shockwave is such a meaner.**

_**American-agent12:**_** Lawl. Glad you know you're so demanding :P**

_**sunnysides4life:**_** Yay! Glad you loved it! Question, your opinion of this being a Sides/Ven/Sunny fic?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

_"__Weak! Disgrace! Piece of scrap! Just off yourself now and save your so-called comrades the effort!"_ the voice taunted, twisting and pulling at the vrius specialist's spark – as the black femme sat blankly on the beach.

Sideswipe had brought her here. This is where he had shown her the beauty of the island. They had spent the morning here. Watching the waves pound against the shore, dragging out grains of sand into its watery depths – before throwing it back onto the land.

_"__He took pity on you-"_ a light growl escaped the motionless femme, interrupting the silence of the cool night – surprising birds hidden among the foliage, causing them to cry and flutter their wings.

The noise was welcomed, as it momentarily drowned out the voice inside of her – before it began to screech again. She was slipping, and she was slipping _fast._

_**000**_

Concern and paranoia ate away at the girl's heart, as she ran through the halls of the base – trying to locate her guardian. How did a giant robot covered in bright lime green tattoos hide so easily?

Her eyes caught sight of a blonde girl making her way through the hall, as she ran to catch up with her friend. "Maggie!" the Australian blonde stopped, turning to face her friend as she caught up. "What's up, Mickey?" she asked, her accent ringing through each syllable.

"Have you seen Venom around?" Mikaela asked, as the Aussie shook her head slowly. "Sorry, mate – I haven't seen 'er since she was called to the med bay." Maggie stated, shifting the laptop in her arms – noting the dark-haired girl's face drop. "But I'll keep an eye out." she assured, as Mikaela gave her a thankful look.

"I'm going to keep looking-" "And I'll keep an eye out." Mikaela nodded with a small grin, before turning and running off – as the Aussie continued on her way.

Blood rushing, breaths escaping her pink lips, hair swinging with each movement – Mikaela Banes was on a mission, and no one was stopping her.

_**000**_

Moonlight bounced off the water's surface, its reflection shining brightly on the calm ocean surface. The waves had died down, now gently lapping against the shore. The sounds of the day have died down, leaving the silent soundtrack of the night playing.

Cybertronian glyphs were drawn into the sand, done so without emotion – _without consent_. _"Megatron is going to rip your pathetic little comrades to pieces, he's going to burn your charge alive – and you know the best part?"_ No. No. No no no no!

_"__He's going to force you watch! He'll make you choose who dies first! He'll make you kill them! You'll be forced to rip your little partners to pieces!"_ the voice cried in mad glee, cackling and laughing in twisted horror. "No, no, no, no- NO!" the femme's claws dug into her arm guards, denting the heavy armour and ripping into exposed wires.

Images filled her processor, pictures of carnage and gore – the screams of the voice's victims replaying in her mind. The burning stares of lifeless optics, the sick glee bubbling up with every kill, the insanity seeping into her with every splash of energon – _she was losing it_.

_Praxus, devastation, screaming, sudden pain, betrayal, the shrieking of a sparkling - _"_NO!_" "Venom!" the scream caused her to jump, rousing her from the clutches of her mind – as her head snapped to the direction.

"M-Mikaela?" surprise leaked through her cool façade, as her gaze landed on the tired looking girl. "It's okay." the human reassured, not needing to question her guardian – only to comfort. "Mikaela-" "It's alright, Ven – I'm here for you." the girl gently wrapped her arms around her guardian's throat, in the only way she could hug her completely.

The voice was quiet. As Venom gently placed a hand around her charge, gently nuzzling the top of the girl's head with her cheek. Mikaela wasn't only her charge, she was her guardian too – in a way only the girl could manage.

She was the shield, and Venom was the sword.

_**000**_

The door of the training bay chimed before sliding open, both sets of optics brightening in surprise as the familiar femme glided in – stopping only a few feet in. "Venom?-" "I'm sorry." the femme stood quietly before them, as if she expected them to throw her out.

"No need." silver arms laced around the femme, as she unconsciously nestled into the warmth of the front liner's arms. Her forehead rested against his metallic shoulder, his hand gently stroking the back of the femme's head – his chin resting on the top of her helm.

With a glance upwards, her gaze connected with the silent gaze of the golden twin – as he only nodded to her, her already pulsing spark pounding harder. He forgave her for what she couldn't control, in fact – he hadn't even blamed her in the first place, not that she knew it.

It's said that it's easier to forgive than to forget, Sunstreaker couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Hey guys! Over 100 reviews? This is amazing! You guys are awesome! - This chapter was killing me, I knew what I wanted, but I couldn't get it into words.**

_**Kbanes2: **_**Hey gurl! They so totally will, they would totally be a kick ass team! (If they ever stop fighting...)**

_**American-agent12: **_**Aw, thanks hun! :3 **

_**Silent Midnight Shadow: **_**Thank you! :D**

_**sunnysides4life: **_**Sh*t is going to hit the fan, I assure you. D'awww! Thanks babe! You deserve a hug!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

Time has helped none. Days have passed with no result. Maybe they have healed the mask that hides her emotions. The control over herself has tightened, she does not give away she still hears her. That demon inside her head. Her control is pulled taut, and she knows that sooner or later – _it will snap_.

"Ven, you doing alright?" if only the mask could tone down the worrying Sideswipe. "I'm fine." _"No you're not~"_ her fingers twitched, that was the only movement she gave – and it seemed to frustrate the voice even more.

"If you say so." the front liner didn't seem sure, as he and his twin simultaneously turned back to their designated targets. A cycle of air escaped her metallic lips, as her servos come up to massage the sides of her helm – spikes of pain shooting through her helm.

The golden meh caught gaze of the femme, concern warming in his icy blue optics. He was confused, _so very confused_ – he was never like Sideswipe, who knew what to feel and roll with it. Sunstreaker wasn't like his twin, when he felt emotions – _he felt it hard_, he wasn't able to deal with them like his twin.

Seeing this femme, his twin's partner – _no,_ his partner too. It wasn't easy, he didn't understand, he didn't know what to do – but neither did she. So maybe in a way, with courage – they could learn together.

_**000**_

She stands in the private quarters of her guardian, along with the rest of the high-ranking Autobots – the virus specialist has no roommate, only an empty room to herself. The recharging black femme lays upon the massive berth in the corner of the spartan room, her neon green tattoos standing out brightly from the gray atmosphere of her quarters.

She twists and turns in her recharge, her stone cold façade has melted away – leaving her open. Mikaela watches quietly, sadness creeping up in her – watching her guardian suffer through recharge.

Cybertronians do not dream, they simply power down – their processor may replay memories, they're still aware of the world around, but they do not dream. Mikaela knows there is no way to save her guardian from her own mind, even if it kills her to accept it.

As the femme turned over, the girl turned to leave – not being able to bear watching her guardian struggle any longer. The automatic doors slid closed behind her, as the dark-haired girl made her way down the large hallway.

She couldn't do anything to help Venom. She couldn't do anything to help any of the Autobots. She was helpless. She depended on Venom more than she realized, and now that her guardian needed her – she couldn't do anything.

"Dammit!" she cursed, frustrated tears welling up in her eyes – as she angrily rubbed at them. She couldn't be weak. She had to be strong. For Venom. Despite her efforts, tears continued to fall – as she was engulfed by a larger shadow.

_"__Why so glum, chum?"_ turning upwards, her teary eyes met the concerned optics of the Autobot scout. "N-Nothing, 'Bee. I-I'm fine." her voice cracked, as she internally cursed as the yellow bot crouched down before her. _"It'll be alright, it'll be okay.- Come get some lovin'!" _the mech held out his arms, as the teary eyed girl looked up at him.

Without hesitation she ran into his arms, sobs escaping her – as the scout held her gently. "I-I don't kn-know what to do! I-I can't do anything- I'm s-so useless!" she sobbed, gripping onto the yellow armour – as the scout held her close.

_"__You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray!- You are damn well important! And don't forget it!"_ she sniffled, looking up and meeting the sky blue optics of the yellow mech. The same mech that had saved her so many years ago, had been a constant companion – Bumblebee had always been there.

"Thanks, 'Bee." she whispered, as his optics lit up in a secret smile.

_**000**_

The energon tingles as it passes her lips, down her throat, and into her tank. She sits quietly beside the yellow scout, who has made it his mission to cheer up her charge. She's thankful for it, she has no energy lately. It's wasted away by her death grip on her sanity, battling away the voice's control – it's all becoming too much.

The base is eerily empty, only Jolt, Bumblebee, and herself left on duty. The others are on various missions, spread across the world. Jolt tends to the med bay, while Bumblebee and Venom are monitoring the base – guarding it whilst the others are gone.

"_Back up needed! I repeat, we need back up!"_ the desperate voice of a soldier rings out of the radio, as Venom is immediately on it. _"Identification?"_ she questions, as the soldier pants before answering. _"Alpha Team, Sargent Graham Well, location; twenty-three miles west from-"_ Venom listened, forwarding the information to Jolt – she and Bumblebee would act as back up, Jolt would stay on base.

_"__Please hurry!"_ Graham's last shout, before the radio went silent – and the two bots immediately stood to race to the nearest ready plane. Mikaela stood where she was, watching her guardian and best friend disappear around the corner – worry and paranoia bubbling up in her. _Something was going to go wrong_.

Venom's own thoughts mirrored her charge's, as the voice cackled in glee – the black femme dreaded what she would find on the battlefield.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's late, horrible head ache. All day.**

_**Guest: **_**THEY ARE ADORABLE! :D I found Sam really selfish in the movies, like seriously - he didn't even appreciate all he had. I would've spent every minute available with the Autobots, like seriously.**

_**Shades-soul:**_** I was wondering where you were :P Glad you're still loving the story! I hope you're feeling better now!**

_**Kbanes2: **_**Mission accomplished.**

_**BeautifulNightMare95:**_** I don't think it's physically possible without killing Ven. But thanks!~**

_**opalwolf12:**_** If Ven were human, she would indeed love cocoa. Just like me~ :D**

_**American-agent12: **_**Thankies!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

The angry ranting over their comms resulted in the blue medic joining them on the battlefield, after the CMO so nicely stated that the virus specialist wasn't fit for duty – but with no other back up, sending her was the only option.

Tucked between the two other alt forms, Venom idled quietly – worry overtaking her as the voice sung her threats. _"I can feel him! He's bringing their death! Take them by surprise, it'll be their demise!~"_

Bumblebee felt the femme tense against him, as her gave her a slight nudge – hoping to comfort her with his presence. He at least owed her this for caring for Mikaela.

_**000**_

"On your tail, Arcee! On your tail!" the injured red femme barely managed to avoid the fist, sliding between the Decepticon's legs as her trine covered her. The purple femme's machine gun went off, as she and her pink commander weaved around the con – as their younger member kept her distance.

"Die little femmes!" the fist smashed down in between the two femmes, knocking them both of their wheel. Elita-1 skidded along and smashed into Arcee, as Chromia smashed into the crumbling mountain side.

The brute of a Decepticon stomped after the purple femme, ignoring the others as he aimed his large cannon at her. "Chromia!" the red femme's shriek echoed in her audio receptors, as the normally fearless femme watched in shock – the cannon heating and whirling to life. This was it. The end of Chromia, the weapons specialist's sparkmate, the second in command to Elita-1. No more.

But someone wasn't allowing that to happen. A war cry was heard, as a black blur smashed into the con's side – knocking the brute off-balance as he stumbled. "Get up, femme!" the virus specialist barked, as she skated around the giant mech – her blasters firing with decent accuracy.

Chromia's blue optics widened, the black femme was a traitor – Chromia had been sure of it. But her certainty dwindled as she watched the femme continued to skate around, jumping to avoid a shot from the giant cannon.

A pink and red blur took advantage of the giant's weakness, as they moved in to strike – as the black femme approached the fallen purple femme. Shocked optics watch as the virus specialist manages to gather the injured femme into her arms.

"Jolt!" she barks, as she looks for the blue medical officer – only to see him and the yellow scout running towards them. "Take her, Jolt. Bumblebee, assist Arcee and Elita-1." handing over the purple femme to the medic, she only glances at her – before racing off towards her distantly battling partners.

And Chromia watches, unable to express her gratitude – pushing past her pride, she vowed to repay the femme one day. Venom might not be as bad as the purple femme once thought.

_**000**_

"Nice of you to join us, Ven-" the silver front liner was cut off as they ducked a thrown body, momentarily glancing towards the golden twin as he cut through the drones. "Someone had to come save your afts." Venom merely stated, a light smirk touching her lips as both twins shoot her a look.

"Whatever you say, princess." Sunstreaker grunts, his blade slicing through a drone's chassis – before he yanked it out. Venom crouched before tackling the nearest drone, her blades being driven into it chassis – she kicked off, the drone dead before it hit the ground.

She sprung onto the next, knocking it off-balance – allowing Sideswipe to decapitate it with one deadly swing. Their optics met, before both sprung back into battle – as Venom's blade sliced through the spinal strut of a drone, springing off of it as it dropped like a rock.

A shot from her blaster took out the face of a drone, as she was sent flying by a drone's fist. She was caught in the golden twin's arms before being deposited on the ground as he ducked an attack, before slamming his own blaster through its chassis – giving off a shot and instantly killing the drone.

Swiping out a drone's pedes from underneath it, it's helm meeting her blade – before she kicked away the body, the helm rolling past her as she jumped to her pedes.

A shadow looms over her, before she's yanked out-of-the-way – landing roughly as the blast of a cannon goes off. A scream echoes through the air, and she realizes it's her own – as Sideswipe's body drops.

"Sideswipe!" she screams, catching the silver body – as a horrifying snarl echoes through the air. With a roar, Sunstreaker rips through the Decepticon who did this – a green painted flier, as he shrieks in pain.

"Sideswipe!" her panic doesn't stop, as she tries to stem the flow of energon. "Save him!" Sunstreaker growls, as she looks up at him. "I-I'm not a medic!-" "Just save him!" he barks, cutting her off.

_"__One is done! Oh what fun!~ What's one twin without another?~"_ the voice screeched in glee, _"A dead twin is what he is!"_ it cackled. "I- I-" Venom stuttered, the noise around her feeling like it was drowning her. "DO SOMETHING!" _"A dead mech!~ A dead mech!~ You'll be loving a dead mech!~"_ "VENOM!" voices screamed at her, as her fingers clamped down on Sideswipe's chassis.

"..V-Ven.." she blinked tearily, as her visor met his flickering optics. "..Y-You can... do this.." he encouraged, before he began to fade away. "No! No!" she shrieked hysterically, as her hands seemed to move on autopilot. Tearing open Sideswipe's chest armour, as her claws pried open his spark chamber.

"What are you doing?!" memories flashed through her head, as her hands continued to move on their own. Her hands cradled around the fading blue light in his chassis, as the voice shrieked in glee; _"Crush it! Crush it! Kill him! Feel it squish between your fingers! Do it! DO IT!"_

Before she knew what she was doing, pain overflowed her – as a shriek ripped from her vocal chords, and her world went black.

* * *

**Told y'all shit was going to hit the fan :P CLIFFHANGER.**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**I like the fluffy :3 The voice, aka Nightbeat, ain't gonna be gone so easily. She pretty good at rhyming eh?**

_**opalwolf12:**_**Yay! I had you on the edge of your seat didn't I? ;)**

_**American-agent12:**_**Yay! Cocoa lovers unite! :D**

_**sunnysides4life: **_**She's still just as dangerous, I can assure you. I can't promise Sides and Sunny are okay ;P I'm so evil.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

A roar of agony ripped through the air, causing the Autobots to jump to their pedes – running for their comrades. "I can't get a reading on Sideswipe!" Jolt yelled, as the three femmes lead the way. "Venom's signature is fading!" Elita-1 said gravely, as a sob escapes Arcee – Chromia only pushing herself harder.

The femme couldn't be dying, she had just saved Chromia two minutes ago – she had carried her, the virus specialist couldn't be dying now! Ramping over the hill, Chromia's light optics landed on the crumpled piles of bodies – and the two intertwined in the centre of the pile.

_Sideswipe_. The silver front liner was still, his frame smouldering still – as tears of coolant pricked at the corners of Chromia's optics. Her optics travelled to the silent form hunched over Sideswipe's chassis, its signal weakening as seconds ticked by. _Venom._

And the third form.. the golden helm snapped upwards at their noisy approach, a terrifying roar escaping the mech – before he charged them. "Chromia, Jolt – get to the wounded! Arcee and Bumblebee, with me!" Elita-1 ordered, as the five split up – Chromia and Jolt barely managing to slip past the insane mech.

"Why is he-" "Twins can't survive without the other. And if they do.. it is no better than dying." Elita-1 cut off the red femme, as the three set to distracting the feral gold mech.

Skidding to a stop, Chromia's wheel switched out for two pedes – as she fell to her knees. Pulling the still virus specialist into her lap, she tried to get a response out of her; "Get up, soldier!" she barked, her desperation rising as she resorted to shaking the femme. "Venom! Venom! Jolt! Get your aft over here and save her!" she barked, her voice shaking as the femme remained motionless.

"I'm comming, Ratchet!" he snapped, prying open the femme's chassis armour as he deduced no serious external injuries. "Well hurry!" Chromia turned back to the femme, her fingers running over the virus specialist's face – in some desperate attempt to achieve something.

"What the..." "Jolt! Haven't you seen a femme's spark before?! Stop staring like a fragging idiot-" the words died on her lips, as her optics caught gaze of the femme's spark chamber.

The weakly pulsing spark flickered, as it struggled to support itself – and the _other_ spark snuggled in beside it.

_**000**_

"_What happened?"_ the hazy thought rang out around her, echoing and bouncing about. Everything was dark and heavy, dreary like a rainy day – she felt as if she hadn't recharged in months.

Exhaustion pulled at her every fibre, recharge trying to sink its claws into her to drag her under forever. _Venom!_ she blinked, as the yell echoed – her visor brightening as she tried to locate the source.

_"__What..?"_ confusion and exhaustion frazzled her processors, her body feeling as though she was sinking. _Venom! Don't!_ her frame and mind felt heavy, as he struggled weakly – as if he was drowning in the murky darkness.

_Wake up femme! It's me, Sideswipe! Now wake up!_ The voice became louder, as she felt invisible hands pull at her ankles. _"What the frag- Let go!"_ she panicked, trying to kick it away. _Venom!_ Her optics flew upwards, burning gold optics hidden beneath her

_"__Sideswipe?!"_ her cry echoed, as the murky darkness began to consume the front liner. _Fight, Venom! Fight it! Grab my hand!_ She struggled as hard as she could, trying to reach the silver mech – as the darkness continued to close in on them – the light from their optics being the only source.

_"__Don't leave me!" _she screamed, as her fingers barely brushed his. _I won't! I promise!_ She clawed at the darkness, tugging at his armour desperately – trying to free him. _"I got you!" _She cried out, before yanking the mech from the darkness – as their surroundings seem to shatter with white light. _You saved me-" _the light overtook them both, before he could continue.

_**000**_

"Sunstreaker, stand down!" the pink femme commanded, before the mech merely brought down his blade – as she jumped out-of-the-way. Arcee avoiding a wild swing of his blade, before Bumblebee ripped her path of the golden mech's fist.

"She's alive!-" the golden mech whirled around, charging the blue medic and purple femme. "Sunstreaker-" the golden mech merely tossed the blue medic out-of-the-way, pushing through Chromia to get to the virus specialist.

"...S-Sunstreaker..?" the weak whisper escaped her lips, as the mech rumbled – as he stared hard at her chassis. "What the frag..?" the blue medic whispered, as the golden mech collapsed onto his aft.

"Sideswipe.." he whispered, grabbing the sides of his helm – still staring at the open armour of Venom. "He's alive.." he whispered, as Venom weakly nodded. "..He.. says.. hi.." were the last words from the virus specialist's lips, before she collapsed once again. Jolt and Chromia both pushing Sunstreaker out-of-the-way, as they tried to stabilize the shaking femme.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is such a crappy chapter. I'm so disappointed in myself.**

_**RaindropSundae:**_** I KNOOOW! I'M SO EVILLL!**

_**BeautifulNightMare95:**_** I KNOW! Lawl. I'm just keeping you all on the edge of your seat.**

_**opalwolf12:**_** YOU MY FRIEND. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SPENT LAUGHING ABOUT THIS?!**

_**American-agent12:**_** WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ~**

_**sunnysides4life:**_** I'm not that heartless, jeez.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

"She did this, without any medical assistance?" the words are quietly amazed, the medic and his assistant scanning over the inner workings of their patient. "We found her like this, she must have.." Ratchet nodded for his student to continue, as Jolt searched for the right words. "She must have.. transplanted his spark into her own spark chamber.." Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"I don't know how she did it," he welded a crack in the femme's sparkchamber. "Only a professional medic would know this procedure. And Venom is surely no medic." the blue mech raised an eye ridge, as Ratchet began to inspect the second spark squished in the spark chamber.

"Sideswipe's spark appears to have minimal damage," he prodded the blue light, watching in interest as Venom's spark flared up – as if it was trying to protect her partner's spark. "Ratchet, is it wise to do that?" Jolt asked, the older medic staring at the two sparks expectantly. The emergency yellow medic prodded the spark once more, as it glowed angrily – as Ratchet raised an eye ridge.

One more prod - _"GET AWAY!"_ the scream sounded, as Venom's fist reared up – smashing into the CMO's face. Ratchet let out a cry, stumbling back before a pair of feet slammed into his chest – sending him flying through the wall of his med bay.

"Venom, calm down-" Jolt tried to calm, before with _"RAGHHHHHHHH!"_ the femme flipped over the giant medical table, raising it over her helm – before throwing it at the blue mech with a roar.

The table and Jolt went crashing through the med bay doors, as the harshly breathing femme sunk down into a crouch. Ratchet groaned, causing her gaze to snap towards the medic – as the mech's optics widened in surprise and horror.

Instead of the burning gold optics Venom was known for, dark and wild red optics glowing like magma. "V-Venom?" he asked, before she roared – flipping the closest berth over, before slamming it onto the medic.

The mech yelled out in pain, as the medical berth left him pinned – and _immobile_. A screech escaped her vocalizer, as she clutched at her helm tightly – her optics squeezing shut in pain. "S-Side... swipe..." she groaned, her voice husky and pained.

Her optics brightened, before she screamed in pain – slamming herself into the corner of the medical berth. "Venom!" concern laced the medic's voice, as he struggled to free himself – trying to stop the self-destructive femme. Confusion, Fear, and anger swirled around in the depths of her blood-red optics – the femme screeching in pain, the source unknown to the medic.

_"Ratchet!"_ he heard her plead, even through her screaming; _"Help me!"_ the medic watched in horror, as the femme through back her helm – screaming as high as her vocalizer could handle. Her fingers dug at every seam of her armour, ripping and tearing at whatever she could reach. "Stop, Venom!" Ratchet yelled, as the femme began to sob and scream – her red optics dimming with insanity.

"Venom!" the femme's screeching stopped immediately, as a pair of golden arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. "Stop it... you're okay.." he whispered, her wide eyes staring at his chassis – before a sob escaped her.

Her body trembled against his, shaking before her knees collapsed under her – Sunstreaker being the only thing keeping her up. "...Sideswipe.." she muttered, as Sunstreaker eased the femme against his chassis. "I can.. I _hear_ him..." the blood-red faded and merged, until the burning gold had returned.

"Can you... hear him...?" the question was fearful, as Sunstreaker cradled her closely. "Yeah. I can hear him." he assured her, as relief seemed to set in – her body relaxing against his own, as he held her tightly and stroked the back of his helm.

It was so very unlike Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker was a vain, egotistic, son of a glitch – it was so very unnatural to see him holding Venom tightly against him, yet like she was glass, like she could shatter at any moment. Which she could, with any wrong movement, any wrong choice of word, any action could cause her to snap.

It was so unnatural to see the silent femme so broken and scared, so terrified that it even planted a seed of fear in the core of Ratchet's war hardened spark. Venom was seeing terrors no one else could imagine.

_**000**_

_She's scared?_ Sideswipe's voice drifted through the bond, as Sunstreaker held the femme tightly as she recharged. _She broke down, Sides._ The golden mech responded, as the femme stiffened – before relaxing as he stroked the side of her helm. _I don't understand why.._ sudden realization and guilt filled the bound, as Sideswipe asked; _It's my fault isn't it? I must have triggered something when she transplanted my spark._

Sunstreaker merely sighed, _Venom hasn't been the same since Shockwave-... that bastard!_ Anger roared up in him, as he thought back to what the one-eyed freakazoid might have done to the virus specialist.

_He must have tinkered with her mind! She didn't even mention anything..._ Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both bubbled in their own emotion, rage at Shockwave, and guilt for not seeing their partner's suffering.

_I can fix this!_ Sideswipe declared, as Sunstreaker simply smiled – _You can save her bro. _Sideswipe would be smiling, as he said; _Correction. __**We **__will save her._

* * *

**No guys. Venom is not preggo. She has Sideswipe's spark linked to her.**

_**opalwolf12:**_** No, I don't think they can.**

**_BeautifulNightMare95:_**** No. No, she is not preggo.**

_**Kbanes2:**_** Did I fool you all or what? Yes, Sparklings are the most adorable things ever!**

_**sunnysides4life:**_** Yay!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

"Ratchet! You can't keep me from my guardian! I want to talk to Venom! I _need_ to talk to her!" "Venom is not fit for duty-" "_Bullshit._" Mikaela growled, as the medic raised a metal optic ridge – as the dark-haired girl glared up at him as she stood her ground atop his desk.

"I can assure you that Venom is not in good enough condition to fulfil out her role as a guardian." regret and guilt seemed to linger in the medic's usually war hardened tone; causing Mikaela to stop her verbal assault. "What's wrong with Ven?" she sounded so young, so much like Bumblebee had when Ratchet had first met the scout.

"Ratchet?" the medic sighed, before turning his gaze away from his datapad and facing the girl; "You truly wish to know what is wrong with your guardian?" he asked, every part of his spark begging her to just say _no_. "Yes." internally he cursed, sighing tiredly; before her intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on his hands.

"Venom isn't mentally stable." he stated, as Mikaela seemed to stumble – as if the news had hit her physically. "What do you mean _mentally unstable_?!" she screeched, waving her arms wildly with her exclamation. "As I stated, something has... _snapped_ within Venom – she has no control over when it happens. On that note, she feared greatly for your safety if she continued as your guardian during her mental instability – so she asked if someone could fill that role temporarily."

Shock pricked at her every fibre, her shoulders sagging as she stared at Ratchet. Venom.. was going _insane_? She was going to lose her? Her best friend, she was losing her best friend. Before her mind pinned down the word _'temporarily'_ and she asked; "Who?"

"Bumblebee."

_**000**_

Nothing was the same. The news stung at her heart, as Bumblebee tried to cheer her up – comfort her, do something to get her mind off her guardian's status. Bumblebee understood, he understood more clearly than others could – the scout had lost friends to their own minds. It pained him that there was nothing he could do to save them from themselves.

"Has Sam contacted you lately?" the questioned was a surprise, the yellow mech didn't see it coming at all. _"No."_ sadness leaked through, the boy he had fought for was busy with his life – Bumblebee couldn't blame him for being occupied with his studies.

Mikaela hummed in acknowledgement, her haired splayed out across the chassis of the scout – who lay on his berth with the girl curled up on him. "Do you... never mind." she began, before she stopped. _"No way- Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!~" _the bot asked, the pieced together radio clippings forming his sentence.

"Do you think that... Venom will be alright?" it was quiet, the girl waiting and fearing his answer – as the ordinarily cheery mech was abnormally quiet. _"I think-"_ he began, _"your- Soul sister~... will make a- Homerun!"_ the radio clip cheered happily, as a small smile touched the girl's pink lips.

"Yeah.. me too.. Thanks 'Bee." a kiss was rewarded to his metal cheek, the yellow mech's doorwings fluttering – as Mikaela laughed.

_**000**_

It's dark. Quiet. Consuming. Tight. Everything that makes a space uncomfortable describes this place. This dungeon where his partner's subconscious is caged in. Stuck in this hell hole.

He can hear that... that _demon's_ voice – that sickeningly bubbly voice whispering into his audios, words of insanity escaping it. The screaming echoes, heat of fire burns at him, the sickening _'squish'_ of energon under his pedes – it's all fake, a bunch of noises, and if he didn't know that, he'd be going insane.

_There just noises Sideswipe, nothing to worry about. _The encouragement from himself doesn't help at all, as he makes his way through the twisted labyrinth of Venom's subconscious. Gouges are left in the walls, like someone had run their claws over them numerous times – leaving it torn and gory looking. This demon was ripping Venom from the inside, and if Sideswipe didn't find a way to stop it soon – there might not be any part of Venom left to save.

_**000**_

"I can hear her... She's.. inside me..." Venom's muttering fills the silence, her visor folded away to reveal terrified optics. Images flashed before her, frazzling her already battered sanity and control – as the voice taunted and teased, pulling and tugging painfully at her spark.

A pair of arms squeezed her tighter, as the hum beneath her cranked up – warming her panicked systems. "Venom," blinking, she turned towards the temporary distraction – her burning gold meeting icy blue.

_Sunstreaker._ Metallic fingers caress her cheeks, her optics fluttering closed – her own hands closing around the yellow wrists of the mech. _Distract me, stop me from remembering. Keep the voices away, make me forget. Stop my suffering._ As if the golden twin was able to hear her words, he leaned in closely – his own metallic lips connecting with hers.

And she forgot her trouble, even if only for a few minutes – in the dim medbay, in the lap of the golden mech, her lips burning against his own.

_**000**_

_You just kissed her didn't you?_ It was silent, his twin's spark pounding loudly across their bond – causing his own spark to respond in the same fashion. Desire burned through him, as he struggled to push it to the side – trying to focus on his mission.

Find the demon. Kill the demon.

In the darkness, a beam of blue light escaped – as Sideswipe continued towards it. _Sunny, I think I found something._ No answer, not that the silver twin expected one. Red chains stretched across his path, blocking his way and the source of the blue light.

His blades cut through them easily, but there were so many – as he grunted with the effort. Finally breaking through, he was blinded by the glowing light – as he shielded his optics with his arm._ I think I found something._

Optics widening, surprise so bright it caused his twin to answer in agitation. _What is it you dolt? I just got her to recharge._ The golden twin growled, as the silver front liner continued to gape. _I think.. there's another being in here..._

_Really now? You just noticed. Did you find the glitch that's been terrorizing Venom or not?_ The golden mech rumbled, as the silver twin continued to move forward into the light. _No, I mean – there's __**another**__ being in here._ Bright blue optics outshone the light, as both twins gazed in wonder.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE WITH THE PUBLISHING, I WAS IN THE CITY. SAW "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON; LIVE." IT WAS AWESOME.**

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**I am pretty sneaky :P**

_**sunnysides4life:**_** Well, there's an evil "spirit", and now there's another "spirit."**

_**American-agent12:**_** Thanks c:**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

"Stay still so I can rip you apart!" the silver mech roared, as the silhouette once dodged his fire – as he raced after the glowing blue figure. "I'm going to catch you eventually! Give up and I'll kill you less brutally than I had planned!" _Sideswipe, you're an idiot._

_SHUT UP SUNNY!_ "I'm going to rip you apart!" and with a roar, the silver mech jumped the blue blurr. "Gotcha!" "Get off of me, fool!" with a kick to the jaw, Sideswipe landed on his aft – howling in pain. "You moron!" the voice is distinctively feminine, and angry to add.

"What the- another one?!" staring at the glaring blue femme before him, Sideswipe took a few moments before unleashing his blades. "Won't matter anyway, you had your fun – now I get to have mine." he grinned.

The femme didn't look amused. "You have me confused with that glitch Nightbeat running wild in your precious partner's mind." she stated, as Sideswipe raised an optic ridge. "Then why are you here?" Sideswipe asked, as his own uneasiness triggered Sunstreaker's.

"The same reason she is." she answered, a frown on her lips as she stood and dusted herself off. "Don't you dare run-" "I wouldn't dream of it." she assured dryly, her blue optics narrowing in annoyance before sighing. "You're going to demand an explanation aren't you?"

"Hell yeah I am!" she shook her head, before nodding for him to follow her. "I'll explain while we walk, and maybe hunt down that glitch together."

_**000**_

_"__Creator! Carrier! I'm home from the academy!" the happy adolescent Cybertronian greeted, the door sliding closed behind her. The light blue femme takes the cube of energon waiting for her on the counter, sipping from it as she continues through the apartment._

_"__Creator?" her sire gives no answer, as she peers curiously into the main room. "Carrier?" "In here, sweetspark." the answer from her female guardian causes her to smile, as she rushes towards their quarters. "How was your day?" the older femme asks, as she lounges on the large berth in the centre of the room._

_ "__It was okay. How are you and the sparkling doing?" the small femme climbs onto the berth, sitting next to her parental unit and placing her palm on her carrier's warm chassis. "We're both fine, he was giving a good couple kicks this afternoon." she smiled, as her creation's optics widened._

_"__**He**__?! I'm getting a little brother?!" the excitement rang through her words, as her creator smiled and nodded. "Yes. I went to the doctor's office today, and he told your father and I." she smiled, as the youngling grinned before resting her forehead on her mother's sparkling chamber._

_ "__I can't wait til he arrives." "Neither can I, Valiance."_

_**000**_

A loud crash awoke Sunstreaker from his recharge, his optics drifting online as his systems booted up. He was colder than when he fell asleep, as he jumped when his processors realized that Venom was absent.

His gaze swung to the corner of the locked quarters, landing on the back of the virus specialist. The femme thumps her head back against the wall, clutching at her head before once again hitting it again. Silently he stands up, crouching before the femme and staring at her until she hesitantly returned his gaze.

"Venom, what's wrong?" he watches her, as her lips quiver. "They won't shut up." she whispers, wincing and biting down on her lip. "Nightbeat is angry." she mumbled, before jumping into his arms with a terrified shriek.

_Hurry up, Sides!_

_**000**_

"Venom doesn't know does she?" the blue femme asks, as the silver front liner pauses. "What doesn't she know?" he asked, his blue optics becoming colder with each second.

"It is up to her to share, but tell me Sideswipe; why are you risking everything for this femme?" she asks, waiting for his response. "Because.. I-.. my twin and I... we love her.." the femme only stared, his twin agreeing over the bond. "Then I can trust you will take care of her out there?" she asked, as Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"Then go." shoving him before he could react, darkness consumed him as a pair of red and blue lights clashed.

_**000**_

_"__One.. two... three... four.. five.. six.. seven... eight... nine... ten.." quiet giggling drifted down the hall, the light blue femme smiling to herself as she continued counting. "Eleven... twelve... thirteen... fourteen.. fifteen... sixteen.. seventeen.. eighteen... nineteen.. twenty! Ready or not, here I come!"_

_The femme made her way down the hall, looking in obvious and silly places – amusing the hidden being. "Oh where, oh where, did my little bro go?" she smirked, spotting a pair of blue pedes sticking out from underneath the berth._

_ "__Is he.. under this table?!" she ducked to look under it, a loud giggle escaping her target. "Maybe he's... behind this monitor!" another dramatic turn to look behind the screen, before she smirked and prowled towards the berth._

_ "__Or maybe... he's.. under.. this.. berth!" she cried, grabbing the pedes and dragging the squealing blue sparkling out from under the berth. "Found you, 'Streak!" she grinned, before tickling the little mech as he giggled and squirmed. "No! No! Vali! Vali, No!" he laughed, before she smothered his cheeks with kisses – nuzzling his nose with her own._

_ "__I love you, Bluestreak." she murmured, as he smiled widely. "I love you too, Vali!" he threw his arms around her neck, as she hugged him tightly. "Valiance! Bluestreak! I'm home!" "CREATOR!~" Bluestreak squeals, as Valiance carries her younger brother to greet their parents. "Vali?" she hums in recognition, as he smiles; "You're my favourite sister." "I'm your only sister, Blue."_

_**000**_

A scream tore through the base, as Sunstreaker ran as fast as his pedes could take him – the squirming and screaming virus specialist in his arms. "Ratchet! Ratchet! Open up your primus damned medbay you fragging glitch!" the golden warrior roared, before Jolt threw open the doors for the mech – as they both rushed inside.

"What the frag did you do?!" "I didn't do anything! And Sideswipe won't respond!" the two argued, as Sunstreaker set the femme down on the nearest berth. "Jolt, bring Sideswipe's body here!" the CMO ordered, his blue assistant disappearing into the back.

"Why do we need Sideswipe's body-" "She's getting ready to release your twin's spark! And if we don't get it out before the energy builds up-" _They both go boom._ The little voice in his mind told him, before he snapped back to attention. "Well hurry up and do it!" he barked, as the CMO barked for him to get out-of-the-way.

Sunstreaker was worried, and worn, and tired, and definitely paranoid.

* * *

**So, whattaya think?**

**BTW, VERY IMPORTANT! I made Venom an ask account on Tumblr, so go check her out! Send her messages and even roleplay with her! ****_the-virus-specialist . tumblr . com_**

_**RaindropSundae: **_**IKR? Lots and lots of pairings :D **

_**BeautifulNightMare95: **_**I wouldn't dare. He might crush me also.**

_**sunnysides4life:**_**Thanks, babe!**

_**opalwolf12:**_**Don't be normal! Your reviews make me smile!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

_"__VALIANCE! WAIT UP, VALIANCE!" A bot slammed into her front, sending them both skidding across the ground – as pedestrians only glanced at the pair before continuing on. "What was that for?!" she knocked the younger bot's helm, frowning as her optics landed on the newly made scratches._

_ "__Don't go, Valiance! You can't go to Iacon! We need you here! I need you! Please don't leave! I'll never talk to you if you leave! No! I won't let you leave! You can't leave me! We have so much to do! Who's going to be there to help me with the academy?! And what if I'm lonely! You can't leave, Vali! It's unfair and I won't let you leave! So don't, because I need you here! And you better not thinking of sneaking out, because I won't let you out of my sight!"_

_ "__Bluestreak." she tried to catch the blue youngling's attention, as she repeated herself; "Bluestreak." she frowned as the mech continued to chatter on, before she flicked him in the forehelm; "BLUESTREAK!" "OW! What?" the mech pouted, rubbing at his helm as she grinned. "First of all, I love you too." placing a kiss on her younger brother's helm, before she continued;_

_ "__And secondly, I have to go, Blue. If I want to become a great singer I have to learn from the best. And the best live in Iacon." the femme tilted her head as her brother frowned; "Do you really have to go?" he whined. "If I want to make you and our parents proud, then yes I do." she grinned, as he sulkily got off of her and helped her up._

_ "__Promise you'll come back?" "I promise, Bluestreak."_

_**000**_

_/Dear, Bluestreak_

_In your third cycle of being an academy student, you've probably heard; a war is breaking out on Cybertron. I feel as though this will upset you, but I can't come home just yet – it is my civic duty to defend our planet. Tonight I will join the Autobots, and begin my training. I wish to help end this war before it effects you,_

_With love,_

_Valiance./_

_**000**_

_ "__Move, move, move! Evacuate the area!" the loud voice of Kup echoed in her audios, as she helped load civilians into the back of the transport shuttle. "You're in my way. Move it, femme." a shove and the femme was knocked to the side, stumbling as she noticed the green mech take her spot._

_ "__Hey you, afthole!-" "Valiance, enough!" "Are you fragging kidding me?!" the femme groaned, before stomping over to Kup – who gave her a stern glare. "What?" she asked roughly, glaring at the older mech – before grunting as a large blaster was shoved into her arms._

_ "__Go do perimeter watch, you obviously can't work with Jakknife." the mech orders sternly, the femme huffing before stomping off with the blaster slung over her shoulder – disappearing around the piles of the rubble._

_Anger caused her to stomp angrily, blind her from her training protocols, keeping her unaware of her surroundings. "Fragging Jakknife, Kup always takes his side." she grumbled, she knew it was stupid – she was acting like a sparkling for Primus' sake._

_Yet anger continued to pulse, as she continued down the ruined street that had once been lined with buildings. No sign of realization crossed her mind as a pebble rolled in front of her path, until a shadow flying over her caught her attention._

_"__SURPRISE!" the femme shrieked, shooting a few blind rounds of fire before the figure collided with her._

_**000**_

"I attacked you that day~" the smug tone in the femme's voice causes Valiance to stiffen, turning to face her nemesis. "And I remember taking out your optic." Nightbeat growled, circling Valiance like the deadly predator she was built to be.

"I should have slain you all those solar cycles ago, saved myself from having to share a body with you." the black femme crouched, her armour bristling up. "It's not our body." Valiance states, and with a 'shing' – a glowing blue blade was gripped tightly in her hands. "It will be mine after I get rid of you and crush Venom." the femme stated with an evil grin, before charging the light blue femme with her glowing red blades.

"I won't let that happen," Valiance vowed, before charging towards Nightbeat with a battle cry of her own. Their blades met, as a giant wave of light exploded around them.

_**000**_

"Sideswipe! Get up, you fragger!" The silver mech groaned, pain biting at his every nerve – as his optics onlined slowly. "N-Nice to see you too, Sunshine." he groggily smiled, until it faded away as he noted his twin's grim face – sure Sunstreaker didn't smile often, but it looked like someone had died.

_Someone had died._ "VENOM!"

* * *

**AND I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER! :D I KNOW IT'S LATE, I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS. TUMBLR IS JUST SO DISTRACTING, AND I HAD NO INSPIRATION. THIS CHAPTER IS A FAIL. I'M SORRY DX**

_**opalwolf12: **_**So do I! c:**

_**BeautifulNightMare95:**_** There's only two, /that we know of/**

_**American-agent12:**_** NO! NOT THE DRILLER! -throws chair at driller- BAD DRILLER!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

The med bay doors slammed open, the noise echoing through the hallways of the base. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker! You can't be in here!- Gah! What are you doing?!" Jolt cried, as he was hoisted by his neck and slammed against the wall. "Where is she?!" Sideswipe growled, his optics a dark red in his rage. "I can't let you-" Sideswipe growled, dropping the mech as he noted his twin's disappearance.

Sunstreaker stood quietly behind the curtain, his digits gently running over the smooth metal of the femme's faceplates. His emotions were torn, run ragged from this horrible situation – so much had happened in a span of a few solar cycles.

The near-loss of his twin, the horrors Venom had been put through – and now. _He couldn't even say goodbye._

_**000**_

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _the roar echoed throughout the dark abyss of her mind, as she panted heavily – exhaustion trying to drag her down. "Shut it, kiddie! The adults are talking!" Nightbeat snapped, as Valiance glared.

"I wouldn't be talking, Nightbeat – you have the maturity of a sparkling." she stated, as Nightbeat growled threateningly. "You act like you're so wise, Valiance – but you couldn't even save your own aft against a drone!" Valiance stiffened, gritting her dentas angrily together.

_"Stop it! Just shut up and get out!"_ Venom shakily stood her ground, her shoulders trembling in exhaustion – but her golden optics shone like a burning fire. "Sorry to disappoint, _sweetspark_." Nightbeat hissed; "But if one of us leaves, you're gone."

_"What do you mean gone? You're only a mental figment of the virus Shockwave planted in my-"_ "A load of slag and you know it." Venom only glared as a wide grin broke out across Nightbeat's face; "You don't know do you?" Nightbeat asked sickly, her optics flashing in amusement.

"Nightbeat," Valiance warned, stepping defensively in front of the ragged looking Venom. "We. Are. You!" Nightbeat stated, before screeching and charging towards the frozen Venom and defending Valiance.

_**000**_

It felt like one of those dramatic TV moments. Like when the clock hits midnight for Cinderella. _Except horror filled her_. Mikaela didn't know what happened, or how she could feel it – but Venom, she was.. She was _gone_.

She didn't understand how she knew, she just _knew_. She knew something was wrong as soon as her heart began to ache, before she began running for the med bay – before she could hear the angry shouting coming from within.

Venom was gone. That's what she knew, but her heart told her to bring Venom back.

_**000**_

_"You can't be.. I don't.."_ "Shockwave turned us into this, fused my glorious spark and that glitch's spark together – trying to create a stronger being. But he failed, and created you instead." Nightbeat grinned, as Venom stared in horror – all those memories, none of them were her's?

_"Valiance..?"_ she asked fearfully, as the light blue femme didn't answer verbally – only nodded quietly. _I'm not.. no.. I'm not even.. I'm a.. I'm a freak.. an experiment.. a monster.._ "Venom," the light blue femme barked, causing her to look up.

"We may be parts of a spark, but together – Nightbeat and I make _your_ spark. We had our chance to live, and I will make sure you get yours. If I have to silence myself and Nightbeat in the process." _V-Valiance.._ The blue sparkling popped into her mind, as she looked to the light blue femme.

_"He was your brother?"_ Valiance nodded, before answering; "Yes. That blue sparkling you saw was my younger sibling, Bluestreak. He's still out there, I can feel him sometimes – find him for me, take over my role as his sister, Venom. Protect him like I could not."

_"And what about you?-"_ "Valiance is going to try be the heroine once again, aren't you, _Vali_?" Nightbeat asked mockingly, as the femme only stiffened. "Exactly. This time, I'm _going_ to succeed." _"Valiance, what are you-"_ the virus specialist didn't have a chance to continue, as the light blue femme whipped around – her blue optics glowing brightly as she shoved the black femme into the consuming darkness.

"Find him for me!" Were Valiance's last words, before darkness overtook Venom – dragging her down into her subconscious.

_**000**_

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker – stand down!" Sideswipe growled, protocol to protect his partner and twin controlling him – as he crouched protectively over the still virus specialist.

His feral mind didn't process how much of a danger he and his twin were, both crouched over an injured Autobot – over _their_ injured partner. He didn't realize how Chromia struggled not to push him out of the way and scoop up Venom into her arms, and try shaking her back to life. He didn't understand how Jolt feared for Venom's safety, how Ratchet cursed as his equipment couldn't monitor Venom in their broken state, or how Optimus tried to find the most peaceful way to get the twins restrained and get Venom the medical attention.

And none of the bots expected to see Venom's charge, Mikaela Banes, dash into the med bay – running as fast as her tiny organic pedes could take her. How the automatic response for one of the bots was to reach for her. How that startled her in her frazzled state, causing her to let out a scream.

And how the unmoving femme's optics suddenly shot open, gold replaced with a hauntingly wild pair of wild red.

_**000**_

"Venom!" a shriek answered the outburst, causing her two partners to jump – both getting out of the femme's way as she scooped up Mikaela. "_Back! Away! Go!_" the angry hissing was noted, as Ratchet mumbled medical terms to Jolt – both watching in concern as the femme continued to protect her charge, even when her spark had been failing a few seconds ago. "Venom! Put down Mikaela and stand down!" the Prime's orders were unheard by the feral femme, as she snapped at him.

"V-Venom...?" Sideswipe had been the first one to snap out of his daze, his processor struggling to catch up – Venom, Venom wasn't dead. She was alive, sitting before him – cradling her charge to her chassis like a threatened creator.

Realization filled those dark red optics, as they began to fade. "S-Sideswipe.. Sunstreaker...? Wh-What...?" she stumbled over her words, frame sagging as she struggled to hold herself up. Golden arms wrapped around her, holding her steady against a warm chassis – as they both slunk to the ground.

Sideswipe plopped down beside them, all three staring at each other in a daze. "Mikaela," tears ran down the mentioned girl's face, as she looked up at her guardian. "Y-You saved me.." A sob escaped the girl's mouth, as she buried her face in her arms – leaning into the warmth that was shared between Venom and the twins.

"And so did.. you two.." Venom mumbled, as Sideswipe nodded with a tired grin. "You can thank us after Ratchet and Jolt fix us up."

* * *

**I still feel bad. Making you guys wait for two days. Sorry guys.**

**_BeautifulNightMare95:_**** I know, I'm such a glitch for leaving you with that :P IMMA CALL YOU IF I NEED HELP!**

**_LukaStar:_**** -lip quivers- YOU COME HERE SO I CAN LOVE YOU! -hugs you tightly- YOU ARE LOVELY AND AMAZING.**

**_opalwolf12:_**** OH YES.**

**_American-agent12:_**** EW! BAD DRILLER! BAD! GO SIT IN THE TIME OUT PARKING LOT! NOW!**

**_sunnysides4life:_**** Well, not as girly and screamy. So almost. Plus, he's got the reaction of his twin too!**

**_Chippr:_**** Thanks hon!**

**Wow, new reviewers. When was the last time that happened? Well, I look forward to seeing more reviews in the future. /Hopefully/**

**And has anyone checked out Ven's tumblr? TFP Venom is a real flirt. I will tell you that now.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Venom belongs to me.**

* * *

_**000**_

"This is a waste of time, Hatchet – Sunny and I are fine." Sideswipe groaned, as Ratchet twirked the cables connected to Sideswipe's chassis – scanning over the silver front liner's spark. "_Don't call me that._ Your time sharing a sparkchamber might have damaged your spark." Ratchet grumbled, typing away at his data pad as he didn't even bother glancing at the mech.

On the other side of the med bay, Venom was curled up on a medical berth – Sunstreaker sitting beside her as her charge lay in the junction of her neck and shoulder. Venom dozed lightly, Mikaela was flat-out passed out on her guardian's chassis – her lack of sleep finally catching up to the girl.

Was this the calm after the storm? Or was another headed their way? Sunstreaker couldn't help but ponder it, as he watched his twin whine as Ratchet continued on with his scanning. Was this the end of Venom's troubles? Could they.. maybe they would.. possibly explore having a relationship? Sideswipe loved the femme, and Sunstreaker would admit that he was _attracted _to her.

Maybe they could work something out.

_**000**_

_"__Valiance..?"_ she didn't know why she was calling out for the light blue femme, maybe it was because she was still angry with her, or maybe it was because Valiance gave off a 'big sister' vibe – whatever the reason, Valiance had the answers she needed.

_"__Valiance...?"_ her voice echoed around her, no longer consumed by the darkness that had once taken over. "Venom..?" the black and green femme's helm snapped upwards, catching the glowing blue light that belonged to Valiance.

_"__Yes, it's me. I have questions I need answered." _Venom started forward, watching as the tendrils of light curled tightly. "No, Venom- You don't understand!" the blue femme pleaded, as Venom's optics landed on the figure. _"V-Valiance?.. What happened to you?!"_

_**000**_

"She's having a nightmare..." the two mechs watched in silence, the femme twisting and turning in her recharge. "It doesn't surprise me, after all this.." Sunstreaker trailed off, from his place leaning against the wall. "You never told us what it was like.. you know.." glancing at the slumbering femme, as if to check if she was still asleep. "...In Venom's mind.." Sunstreaker watched his twin for a reaction, noting the stiffness in his frame – and how Sideswipe's side of the bond flared.

"It was... _awful_... Loneliness, guilt, sorrow – her mind swirls around those emotions. She's so confused, none of the memories she has are _really_ hers. They're all adaptions of Nightbeat and Valiance's. She has no claim on anything that's in her helm, and I think that terrifies her."

Sunstreaker watched as his twin quiver slightly, letting his understanding flow to Sideswipe. The golden warrior placed a hand on his silver counterpart's shoulder, as he stated;

"We'll help her make some of her own."

_**000**_

It was eerily silent, gazes connecting as horror bubbled up in the virus specialist's spark. _"V-Valiance..?"_ another step forward was taken, a servo gently reaching out for the femme.

"D-Don't," Valiance muttered, looking up – her swirling optics catching the pools of gold that belonged to Venom. _"I-I don't.. I don't understand.."_ Venom watched, as Valiance flickered between blue and red – like a holographic image projected before her.

"Don't touch me, Venom – the physical connection could set off my control over Nightbeat, causing us to separate. And I fear that I will not be able to contain her again." Valiance looked worn and fatigued, like she was a million vorns older than reality.

_"__Y-You're suffering.. because of me.."_ "I had my chance to live, Venom – and so did Nightbeat. I'll take on anything to fight for your chance, I won't fail again." _"What do you mean again?" _"It doesn't matter, now _go_." and with a wave of her hand, darkness encompassed Venom – dragging her down into a dreamless recharge.

_**000**_

"_Valiance!_" the cry startled the occupants of the room, as the femme's optics snapped online as she hurried to sit up. "Venom! It's okay, you're fine." Sideswipe soothed, as the hysterical femme clung to him in her panic.

"Wh-Where..?" she muttered, optics flashing wildly around – until her gaze connected with the golden twin's. "You're safe. You're home, Venom."

* * *

**Wow, this is a horrible chapter guys. I'm sorry, I just haven't had any motivation lately. And wow, Venom is really wimpy right now. And a really short chapter. I've really failed you guys this time.**

**_Shades-Soul:_**** OMAHGOSH YOU'RE ALIVE! I missed you :')**

**_American-agent12: _****Your Driller privileges are taken away :l**

**_BeautifulNightMare95: _****I know what you mean, I've been so busy lately.**

**_sunnysides4life:_**** Well, wait no longer - it's here.**

**_opalwolf12: _****IKR? What would we do without Mikaela?**

**_Chippr: _****I know, I'm sorry D:**

**_LukaStar:_**** OMAHGOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THESE AMAZING REVIEWS. I really needed some critism like that, thank you so much babe!~**


	35. Chapter 35

Dear Readers who probably hate me by now/dropped my story;

First of all, I'd like apologize for just disappearing.

My motivation for Toxin disappeared the same night I spent bawling into my friend's shoulder.

I'm fine if you're wondering, just a little emotionally fatigued from an event I thought I had gotten over.

You're probably disappointed this isn't a new chapter, but once again; I apologize.

If you want to drop Toxin, I don't blame you - I've been a horrible author.

But I'm trying to get my motivation back, I'm trying to improve the quality of my story, I'm trying for you guys.

Hate me if you want, but I'm trying.

I can promise you I'll come back,

I just need a bit longer.

With Love,

Lyn.

If you ever wish to get in touch with me, you can email me at venom-banes live . ca


End file.
